Breathing In Lightening
by EuphoniumGurl0
Summary: [Completed]Hermione learns Snape is not all he's cracked up to be. He has reasons that can make anyone wonder and a life as complicated as a maze without a way out. She trys to change his ways, but can she?
1. The Past Is Now

A/N Yada yada... First SSHG story and it's WIKTT!!! I'll be finishing the others slowly but my first STORY priority is this...  
  
Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter characters you recognize. but the plot is mine. None of anything you recognize is mine. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Dedication: Travis (You'll find out later why to Travis)  
  
Breathing In Lightening  
  
Chapter One: The Past Is Now  
  
Hermione looked at herself with a sense of shame. She was supposed to be a role model for all Muggleborns. Academically she still was, yet she was still lying to her supposed best friends.  
  
This year, her seventh and last year at Hogwarts she wanted to be able to take all classes necessary to be able to do anything she wished with her future. Now, how would you be able to complete this tedious and impossible task of taking nearly seven N.E.W.T classes? Why, by using a time turner of course.  
  
She had used this little gadget before in her third year and not only had it aged her a year, but it also got her mixed up and in a great heap of trouble with Harry and Ron.  
  
She sighed to herself and walked into a dark corner. She had completed N.E.W.T Transfiguration and Charms already that day so now she had to turn back the hands of time to take her dreaded N.E.W.T Potions class.  
  
Hermione grasped the necklace dangling from her neck and turned it so the sand was flowing through. One hour... Two hour.... Three hours... She turned it back over and walked to her Potions class, with Slytherins and Ravenclaws.  
  
  
  
"I trust you've known me long enough to know what I'm going to say so visualize it," Snape spat sarcastically as he paused, "All of you have demonstrated great amounts of skill to be able to be here. Some more than others," He stopped to glance at the Slytherin side of the room and shoot dirty looks at Hermione and the Ravenclaws. "We will go over course objectives for this term while we let our potions brew. So let us begin."  
  
"Greasy old git if I've ever known one." A Ravenclaw girl whispered to Hermione. Ravenclaw being such a prosperous and intelligent house greatly overpowered the Slytherins in the majority of the subjects.  
  
"I know, Wilma." I whispered back tuning back Snape's continuous, droning voice.  
  
"You will add two milliliters of Dragon's blood first. Wait until it is slightly less explosive and add one Dragon's claw to finish it off. Any of you dunderheads that didn't get it can just look up on the board."  
  
"He is such a git. If his PRECIOUS Slytherins weren't in this class he would have just said brew this. You would think being in this N.E.W.T class that he would think us capable. Merlin knows how half of this Slytherins got here." Terry Boot whispered to the person sitting next to him purposely letting everyone overhear.  
  
"And I thought you would start paying attention after Miss Granger and Miss Green finished their conversation. Ten points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger. Ten points from Ravenclaw for Miss Green. Twenty points from Ravenclaw for Mr. Boot. Does anyone have anything to say?"  
  
"Besides the fact that you're a git? Nothing. Wait. Make that a greasy, easily stumped, prejudiced git. Wait, you're a DEATHEATER, too." Hermione spat at him and just as Hermione was about to question her actions, get expelled from Hogwarts, get her title of Head Girl ripped from her, and all of Gryffindor's points taken away, she tripped on a cauldron.  
  
She fell forward onto Snape and felt a sudden whirl as she realized her time turner was activated into years. She span and realized she didn't know the incantation to get back, and she didn't know if time turners were invented whatever time period she was in. Today, September 4th was not a good day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She landed on her feet and ran to the Transfiguration classroom. 'Dumbledore will be my savior.' She thought to herself admiring his dark hair and smooth face while the bell rang. In her Gryffindor robes, she walked into the classroom after everyone was out of sight.  
  
A twinkle played in his eyes when he saw her, "I don't believe I've seen you before Miss...."  
  
"Granger. Hermione Granger. Sir. Professor Dumbledore, I have landed myself in quite a predicament."   
  
His eyes brightened and a smile came to his lips as he sat down and beckoned her to do the same, "Oh?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir. You see, I'm not sure if you have these at this time period but I have a time turner sir." She took it out of her robes and showed him, "You see I fell and it broke. I do not know the incantation to go back to my time period, Sir."  
  
"Year turners, I presume? I've heard only of day turners, but never anything so powerful. I have no incantation. Continue of your tale as to how you have come here, Miss Granger." His twinkle continued to play.  
  
"Well, sir. I do not know how long it will take me to solve this, and I thought perhaps since in my day you-" She was cut off by the wave of his hand.  
  
"Miss Granger I do not wish to know of the future as it may disrupt the flow of things. So Miss Granger continue and please try not to disclose any information like that to me."  
  
"Yes sir. I thought you could help me. I would try to go out on my own, but you see sir I am not legal yes sir and have no place to go."  
  
"Come." He said standing up and walking out the door to the big Gargoyle she knew to be the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Headmaster Dippet, we have an exchange student from where did you say Miss? Beauxbatons I believe." He transfigured her robes into Beauxbatons ones before Headmaster Dippet turned around.  
  
"Yes." She told him, catching on to his game plan. The Headmaster studied her carefully.  
  
"Wand please." He told her as she obeyed and did some kind of spell on it, "In use for six and a half years. Quite impressive with all of the spells you have done. Yes, quite impressive indeed. N.E.W.T Transfiguration, Charms, and many more. Miss Hermione Granger. Very well, you shall be sorted and placed in our exchange student rooms in whatever house you are placed in." He handed her the sorting hat.  
  
"Well, you were sorted once before into Gryffindor. Am I correct? You have brains to be in Ravenclaw and you are true enough to be in Hufflepuff, yet I see something strange in you. A desire to prove yourself enough to be in Slytherin. Which to place you in? The brave at heart in Gryffindor or Cunning SLYTHERINS!"  
  
Hermione blinked as if she had heard wrong. She was Muggleborn, there was no way she could be in Slytherin.  
  
"Very well. Professor Dumbledore if you wouldn't mind giving young Miss Granger a tour and she can start classes tomorrow. Your schedule will be waiting in your dormitory along with books."  
  
"I'm sure Headmaster Dippet wouldn't mind if we stopped at Diagon Alley to get some necessities. Those clothes you were under your robes won't do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked back into Hogwarts territory with Professor Dumbledore and down to the dungeons. Hermione shivered as it was cold being so far underground.  
  
"Pureblood. Remember, you are a Pureblood." He told her as a reminder while he also spoke the password to the portrait.  
  
Several Slytherins glared at the young Transfiguration teacher, but looked surprised at the girl with the beautiful face and features that walked through their lives.  
  
'You are a Slytherin. You don't want anyone knowing the real reason you are here, it will cause a lot of problems. Remember Hermione. Just think of how Malfoy acts. Malfoy, wait, his father and mother are in school now if Dippet is Headmaster. That means Lily, James, Remus, Pettigrew, Snape, Malfoy senior, and Sirius. Oh how will I ever face him without breaking down?' These thoughts and more crossed her mind as Dumbledore opened the door to the spacious room.  
  
One thought crossed her mind, Foreign Exchange Students had it good. She looked at the platinum walls and the green ceiling with the Hogwarts crest on it.  
  
"You might want to get acquainted with your current housemates as you might be spending a large quantity of time with them and I will try my best to make the incantation. Good day Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, his twinkle never escaping him  
  
"I might as well go now." She thought aloud as she transformed her Hogwarts robes into luxurious ones she generally saw Draco Malfoy in. With that she walked through the hall and into the common room with a smirk on her face.  
  
She took a book out of her robes and plopped on an empty chair to start reading. If someone wanted to talk to her, they could approach her. Typical Slytherin attitude.  
  
"Excuse me. What exactly, may I enquire are you doing in my common room?" She heard that snide voice before. Malfoy.  
  
"I guess I was wrongly informed then, sir. And all this time I thought this was the Slytherin Common room. Oh I see," She made up a quick story, "Platinum hair, gray eyes, thinks he owns the world, bad posture. You're a Malfoy then? Father's told me all about you, Malfoy." Young Lucius eyed her and smirked. People from all over were now watching.  
  
"And who might you be? I assure you, my father has never told me about you. So you're a new Slytherin?" He asked snidely.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and stood up at 5' 7" two or three inches shorter than he and looked him straight in the eyes, letting venom drip in her voice, "Granger. Hermione Granger."  
  
She heard gasps around the room from nearly everyone and whispers that confused her, "Granger? I thought they were in hiding since they are related to Grindelwald." and, "She's just as Pureblooded as Snape, Malfoy....."  
  
Thoughts raced in her mind. They surely must be mistaken, but for now it would give her the power she so desperately needed with the Slytherins.  
  
"So a Granger. Welcome to Hogwarts." A young, handsome man with short black hair and beautiful glistening eyes told her stepping in the small space between her and Lucius, "I'm Severus."  
  
She blinked a few times before she choked out, "Snape? The Severus Snape? I hope to Merlin that you are serious."  
  
"Sirius Black? He's in Gryffindor. Filthy Muggle and Mudblood lover." Everyone murmured in agreement.  
  
'Of course they wouldn't understand. This is only what? 1970 or earlier.' "I'm sorry. I was a little surprised that you are Severus Snape." 'Yeah, the Snape I know wouldn't have sexy hair. Sexy?'  
  
"Understandable. Now lovely Miss Hermione Granger. Might I be so privileged as to escort you to our Great Hall for dinner?" To anyone but Hermione it was obvious that she was a very beautiful young woman and he was the prized man in the school, and she was receiving looks of envy in the Common Room.  
  
Harry had told her about what he saw in the Pendulum. Harry made it very clear that Snape was very, well, not handsome to put it nicely. It sounds like Neville wasn't the only one who grew into himself.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, Severus." She purred his name in a natural way, how it was meant to come out. Not the dingy Professor Snape that made him sound far too old.  
  
He smirked at her and walked off with her arm looped through his. On his way Severus made light conversation about any topic she seemed interested in.  
  
"So what about Quidditch?" Hermione asked walking through the doors. She was curious. The could remember one day in particular...  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No, you cannot make me go. I refuse to. Brooms and I do not understand each other." I whined as I felt myself being picked up and taken on a broom.  
  
"Just step avay vit and lightly lift. You are a remarkable person, Hermonny." Viktor mused with his heavy accent, lifting me onto his Firebolt.   
  
I remember it. It was the summer after fifth year when I had gone over to Viktor's mansion in Bulgaria.  
  
I gulped and kicked off. Slightly wobbly at first, but it got smoother as I went. He, of course, was on a spare broom going the whole way with me.  
  
"Hermonny! Scoot back furder on your broom, and make sure dee hands are far away from you. You vant to be down loe vhen first learning to use dee broom." I followed and ever day we went out to learn a bit more.  
  
I had learned the rules of Quidditch and even had a position by then. Too bad Harry liked Ron more.  
  
"Women do not usually prefer Quidditch. I suppose you know all about Quidditch though since you are from... Where?"  
  
"Beauxbatons. Do you have any positions open? By the by, I have read Hogwarts: A History before I came."  
  
"A woman trying out for Quidditch? That will be a first in the history of the school. Let's have it then. We have Keeper and Beater open.... Tryouts are actually tonight. So, do you have a broom?"  
  
"Yes." 'Well, I can get one. I have a Firebolt from mum for making Head Girl. Maybe when it went back in time it transformed to their newest model. Hopefully.' "I'll see you out on the field in a little while, Severus."  
  
With that she rushed into their common room, and straight into her dormitory to find a strange yet beautiful sight.  
  
A/N Sorry evil cliffy, but if I get ten reviews you'll get another chapter. If you have something besides the normal typer of review to say (Good Job! Keep going; It rocks!). Say it (You did................. wrong.................. FIX IT OR ELSE) Maybe not to that extent but I appreciate any help I can get...  
  
Eve 6  
  
"Think Twice"  
  
When all is said and done  
  
And dead does he love you  
  
The way that I do  
  
Beathing in lighting  
  
Tonight's fighting  
  
I feel the hurt so physical  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around no more  
  
She spreads her love  
  
She burns me up  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said enough  
  
Enough by now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
Wait till the day you finally see  
  
I've been here waiting patiently  
  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
  
She cried on my shoulder begging please  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around no more  
  
She spreads her love  
  
She burns me up  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said enough  
  
Enough by now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
What is it you really want  
  
I'm tired of asking  
  
You come wasted  
  
When I showed up and he was there  
  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
  
And as we speak I'm going down  
  
Cause she spread her love  
  
And burnt me up  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said enough  
  
Enough by now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around no more 


	2. Maybe

A/N: I did get some emails from you know who you are, and I wanted to let those people know that no I am not simply leaving My Name and moment By Moment and Dirty Little Secrets (Degrassi story so you don't care about it) unfinished. I am working on this story because I've never done it before. I'm about to post another chapter for Moment By Moment this weekend... I'm making plotlines for My Name so you should see another chapter for XMAS!!!!  
  
I HAD ALL REGION THIS WEEKEND AND IT WAS INCREDIBLE AND I AM UPHOLDING THE PROMISE I MADE ABOUT WRITING ONE WHOLE DAY OR MY NAME AND ONE WHOLE DAY ON MOMENT BY MOMENT!!  
  
Dedication (Changed): Mrs. Bill because she helped me choose my instrument, she helped me with all I needed, she taught me, and it's because of her where I am today musically.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of their characters. Copyright or character infringement was not necessary. Harry Potter and their characters belong to but are not limited to JKR, Scholastic Inc., Bloomsburd Inc., and others.  
  
Breathing in Lightening  
  
Chapter Two: Maybe  
  
All of Hermione's most precious belongings had somehow managed to be brought through the time warp. 'I'll bet Dumbledore had something to do with this.' She thought to herself.  
  
She looked at her radio and it had gone back a few years. She went into her closet and was relieved to see her broom there. It was a Comet 120 now instead of a Firebolt. How strange...  
  
Hermione shook her head and ran for the pitch, ignoring anyone who called to her.  
  
When she got there no one was there yet. She guessed they were still a little early and that dinner was nowhere near over. Shaking her head, she walked solemnly back to the Great Hall.  
  
She was so late that all eyes were on her. She ignored it and walked to where Severus was discussing something with Lucius.  
  
"-do it. You know how father is. Ever since Grindelwald died he says someone needs to take his place. Oh, hello Hermione." Severus kept a calm, cool face.  
  
A million thoughts were running through her mind including, 'He's evil right now, and Voldemort is on the rise.' 'Maybe I could change them all and bring down Voldemort now. You can't change time though.' and many more.  
  
"Hello Severus. Lucius." She masked her emotions which normally played on her face and looked away so her eyes would not reveal her, "So, when is dinner over?"  
  
"In a bit. I see you have the new Comet 120. They only came out a day or two ago. Then again, I wouldn't expect less considering your heritage." Severus remarked, eyeing her broom.  
  
"You have the same broom so I can't say anything but let's get out on the pitch." Hermione noted his outfit being supposedly the uniforms for Slytherin this year.  
  
"Of course," He started then spoke to the Slytherin table, "team and potential teammates, let's dispatch." He spoke to them and walked out leading a swarm of men and Hermione.  
  
  
  
Once out on the field, he asked everyone to do a few warm-up laps. The Slytherins looked at her curiously as if thinking, why is there a woman out here in a men's sport. Let's crush her.  
  
Well, she would certainly show them. A woman can play any sport as well as a man if she attempted to and worked hard at it, and besides, in her time nearly half of the pro Quidditch players were women, mostly seekers.  
  
She saw everyone gathering on the ground, and she flew down to meet them, passing a few glares at some of the other people.  
  
"We have Keeper open, reserve Seeker open, and a reserve beater. Everyone who is trying out for Beater step forward and mount your brooms." He ordered them as about a quarter of them stepped forward.  
  
Hermione looked around nervously at nearly twenty of them trying out for the same position as herself. Only if Harry and Ron could see her now. Whatever happened to their precious Hermione? She was in hiding and still there. It was only about a day. That couldn't effect her. Could it? Of course not.  
  
She mentally shook herself and watched one by one of them try out, and in a matter of minutes it was over.  
  
"Keepers, step up and we will test you on various platforms in alphabetical order." Snape told them as he called someone with the last name Alphymuts.  
  
Surprisingly most people, well all people had a last name before her except for one Zabini. So soon it was her turn.  
  
"Miss Granger. Mount your broom and fly up," He started as most people closely watched the athletic beauty, "Good. Now, do a triple back flip before landing on your broom."  
  
Hermione did the gymnastics with ease as Malfoy, the co captain shouted, "Now freefall!" Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"You know that isn't necessary and highly dangerous, Lucius. If she falls and gets hurt it's your head." Severus reprimanded.   
  
He was just about to call Hermione off and tell her to go in front of the goal posts when in one swift movement she jumped off her broom and a couple of centimeters off she got back on her broom. Everyone gasped at her abilities, except for Severus who had most likely been able to do the same thing.  
  
"Anything else you want to test me with, Lucius?" She spat out his name as if challenging him. He was obvious speechless which was a first for a Malfoy.  
  
"Last part of the trials, Hermione get in position. Chasers, take your positions." Severus sighed, giving the Chasers a little push.... 'So she has skills, I wonder what other skills she has. Perhaps in bed?' Severus thought as trials ended.  
  
Severus strolled with grace down the long corridors. He had missed most of dinner because of that dreaded, yet beautiful, and mysterious new woman. Now he was hungry, and like a good Slytherin he knew all the secrets of Hogwarts including the kitchen location.  
  
He was just about to reach his destination when a voice froze him in his tracks, "Going to nick some food, huh?"  
  
Severus twisted around to see none other than the dreaded, beautiful, mysterious girl herself. "Hermione. How could you have possibly known about the location of the kitchens?"  
  
"A girl has to do some research prior to switching schools, doesn't she?" 'And the fact that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are my best friends and there is just no possible way of not knowing about something.' She added to herself making up a story rather quickly.  
  
"Impressive, Granger. Now, what would you be doing out past curfew? Following me, perhaps?" He offered.  
  
She simply smirked at him and kept walking. Once she reached the painting, she tickled the pear and opened the door to the kitchens.  
  
"I'd like to have a Butterbeer and two sandwiches with pepperoni, melted cheese, pickles, tomatoes, and lettuce." She ordered, feeling a little sorry for the house elves. She could, however, show no remorse for these uneducated, unpaid, and under privileged creatures in fear that Snape would notice.  
  
"Yes miss. Me will get miss her food, miss." The house elf replied, running around frantically while Severus spoke to another one that from the looks of it had just woken up.  
  
"So, Severus, will I be making school history by being the first female Quidditch player on a house team?" She asked while munching on her sandwiches and slurping her Butterbeer.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you will. However, please refrain from telling the house I told you. Lucius and I are supposed to be 'discussing' the matter tomorrow. He's just afraid to lose his position. It's funny though. A Malfoy afraid of someone." Severus snickered while biting down on a scone.  
  
"So." She said aloud while thinking about if she wanted to finish with 'I heard Sirius Black, Lily Potter... Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew are in your year.' That might arouse suspicion, and trust her, Slytherins are naturally suspicious so adding to it would not be a very good idea.  
  
"So." He replied, oblivious to her thoughts about what she wanted to say. Hermione smacked herself for being so careless.  
  
"Classes are tomorrow, and Headmaster Dippet would like me to ask Head Students if I need anything. I was wondering who they were..." 'Nice Granger.' Hermione thought to herself smiling at herself for thinking of something, finally.  
  
"James Potter, a Muggle lover, and Lily Evans, a Mudblood. This school gets lower every year. I mean, a Mudblood and Mudblood loving Head Boy and Girl. Well, you trust me, someone will come out and destroy them all. Someone like your relative Grindelwald. You do look just like him, by the by. Maybe you're are the one." He told her hopefully. As he finished his chocolate milk and left her to her thoughts in peace.  
  
'What's with everyone and Grindelwald. I couldn't possibly be related to someone just as evil as Voldemort, could I? No, I'm not even Pureblooded. My mother and father are dentists. I have no other family. My grandparents died before I was born, and my parents were only children. Right? It seems a bit odd though, doesn't it? But then look at Harry. They must have mistaken me. But just in case, note to self, look up pictures of Grindelwald.  
  
'Moving on. This is the year with James, Lily, Remus, Pettigrew, and Sirius. I have to find out all I can and maybe change the future. I don't care what Dumbledore says, but I have to stop Voldemort from rising, and if I can't, I have to stop everyone from getting killed. One 'minor' challenge though. I'm in Slytherin and I'm supposed to hate Gryffindors. Well, I could be a popular Slytherin who can stay popular no matter who she so chooses to hang out with. I can befriend the Marauders minus Pettigrew who I might behead, and Lily Evans.' With a sigh Hermione stood up and left the kitchens, but not without her troubles.  
  
Just as always, classes were a breeze for Hermione, and she refrained from eating in the Great Hall in fear of seeing Lily, Pettigrew, James, Sirius, and Remus. She also had it announced that she made Keeper.  
  
Today was a Friday, strangely enough. She had the whole weekend to fix something if anything happened. Besides, if she let anything slip, which she was too smart to do, but just in case she could always use a memory charm.  
  
Hermione walked to the Great Hall with Severus and herself leading most of the Slytherins. To Snape it was just another Friday afternoon, but to her it was somehow the moment of truth.  
  
She walked in and settled herself at the Slytherin table to see most people eyeing her. She shot a chanced glance at the Gryffindor table and scanned for someone familiar.  
  
Black, messy hair popped out at her right away. Sitting beside him was a pretty redhead, and across were Remus, Peter, and a very, very handsome Sirius. All of them with the exception of Peter Pettigrew were downright bloody handsome, but Sirius was just juicy. Rarely was anyone juicy for Hermione. In her list of juicy people are, Sirius, Snape, which surprised her, Draco Malfoy after he grew up a bit, Harry who she had had a crush on since sixth year, and Muggle, American star Ashton Kutcher.  
  
Hermione and Sirius locked eyes before something in her cracked. She couldn't stand it. He was gone. So were Lily and James but she wasn't close with them. Hermione bit her lip and swiftly walked out the Great Hall with everyone staring at her retreating form and some people with sparked interest following.  
  
Hermione ran to the first place she remembered. She ran back and forth three times thinking that she needed a comfort place. A place that reminded her she was still alive and normal.  
  
A door appeared and she walked into the room unaware of anything else. The room had a Gryffindor common room feel to it on one side, but on the other side she saw her Gryffindor robes, a Gryffindor scarf, pictures of people from her time including ones of an older Sirius, Harry's parents, Remus, and the 'Golden Trio' and lots of pictures of Harry.  
  
Hermione picked up a picture of the entire seventh year. All of her friends, enemies, the real ones. She was even glad to see Draco Malfoy, and oh Merlin Harry. She picked up a picture of her and Harry just after a Quidditch match. He was in his Quidditch robes with his Firebolt lying on the ground useless. The picture moved to show Harry kiss her.  
  
He had said it was just a spur of the moment deal, and he hoped they could remain friends and he hadn't offended her hopefully, "Merlin Harry, if only you knew. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, I miss your lips so. If only I could see you soon Harold James Potter, I would tell you that I love you." She muttered to herself, but heard a noise from the corner and a loud cough.  
  
Hermione did a 180 degree turn and held up her wand to see the most unwanted people at this situation, especially since she had said Harry James Potter. None other than Sirius Black was standing there.  
  
A/N I'm working my ass off on this story and I do have straight As to maintain!!! So review and please... Get me up to twenty and I might give you a 5000word chapter or work faster... XMAS break starts this sat... xams this week...  
  
This is a badass song:  
  
Smile Empty Soul Lyrics  
  
With This Knife Lyrics  
  
i let myself fall into a lie  
  
i let my walls come down  
  
i let myself smile and feel alive  
  
i let my walls come down  
  
no matter how i try i don't know why  
  
you push so far away  
  
you wrapped your hands tight around my heart  
  
and squeezed it full of pain   
  
with this knife i'll cut out the part of me   
  
the part that cares for you  
  
with this knife i'll cut out the heart of me  
  
the heart that cares for you  
  
i can't believe the way you took me down  
  
i never saw the pain  
  
coming in a million broken miles  
  
like poison in my veins  
  
[chorus]  
  
the hate and the fear  
  
the nightmares that wake me up  
  
in the tears  
  
the nightmares and (the hate)... 


	3. Please Stay

A/N Guilty as charged!!! LMAO! I guess I should be proud of myself for being 13 and being able to write like this.... Fanfiction is so complicated... Sorry, by the way about misspelling lightning under my spell checker it pops up as lightening or lighting but for the sake of confusion I'll keep it the same..... Please keep reading though and I like constructive critiscism!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But don't say junk like this sucks and just leave like that.... It means you have no intellect, but whatever. I am in gifted/talented program *hits self on head* and pre advanced placement you know for like smart people... i dont know how i belong... lmao im kidding i do have a brain and this is just an outlet for emotions...  
  
next to answer a question...... i am the most sarcastic person u will ever meet..... ask anyone from school my parents anyone who has ever talked to me.... making fun of cliches is what i do thank you..... im trying to build to the plot here people so i can totally full out make it angsty so keep on readin and ill try not to be completely sarcastic..... And Grindlewald...... Keep thinking about that one... shes not related but u are on the right track...  
  
To: Mrs. Bill and Mrs. McConnell for teaching me to loooooooove my instrument!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of their characters. Please do not sue since I am making NO, I repeat, NO money off of this. Character and copyright blah blah blah.... You know the drill.....  
  
Chapter 3: Please Stay  
  
"Holy hell. Obli-" She was cut off by Sirius disarming her. She fell on the Gryffindor couch still clutching the picture of her and Harry that had their names inscribed in the bottom, in despair.  
  
"Who are you and where have you come from Granger?" Sirius threatened her still pointing his wand at her.  
  
Hermione gulped and started to cry openly, "I'm from the future, and my name is Hermione Granger." She told him as all the emotions she was trying to suppress enveloped her.  
  
His face softened after about five minutes of shock and disbelief. He went over to her and took her in his arms and cradled her.  
  
"Hermione, shh. It's alright. You can trust me, but I want to know. Please don't tell me everything about the future unless you want to." He cradled her as she softly stopped crying.  
  
"This," She started, pointing the picture of her kissing Harry, "is my best friend Harry James Potter. Son of Lily and James Potter." Sirius blinked a few times, but signaled for her to continue, "They die from Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle." Sirius was completely stunned now.  
  
"I had a time turner and I was using it to take extra N.E.W.T classes since I am or was Head Girl, and I was very stressed so when Professor Snape gave me his usual shit, I snapped and while confronting him, and right before I probably lost my title, I tripped and my time turner broke. I don't however remember the incantation therefore I can't get back to my time until I figure it out.  
  
"I want to change what happens to you, and Lily and James. Sirius, I don't want to lose you again. When you let Peter become the secret keeper, he gave them up to Voldemort and he killed them. Then you died." She was completely delirious and she realized nothing made sense to him, "I don't want to lose you again, Sirius. Please stay."  
  
He himself had a glazed look on his face from all the information he had to take in. He picked her up and took her to the bed in the corner and undressed some of her and laid her down. He undressed to his boxers and came in with her.  
  
He changed to a brighter note, "So you're a Gryffindor by heart, huh? And you were quite smug with Lily and James's boy?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I had the biggest crush on him. You know, I had a crush on you too. I was heartbroken when it happened. I felt like using the killing curse on myself, but now I'm here. Lying in bed with my best friend's godfather's past self." She smiled as he moved closer making her shiver with delight.  
  
"I'm a godfather. Nice. So, do you have anything to do tomorrow? It's Hogsmeade, and I was wondering if someone as beautiful as yourself would like to go with someone like myself." He asked.  
  
"I'd love to.... Mr. Padfoot." She teased him and he smiled at her, "I was wondering if you had the Marauder's map done."  
  
"So, you know about that. Well, part of it is done. James, Remus, and I have been working on it since fifth year. We haven't including Wormtail yet since he isn't the brightest young wizard." She cringed as he said Wormtail, and he noticed.  
  
"You're famous in my time. Not only did Wormtail kill James and Lily, but he also killed thirteen people and framed you for it." Hermione sighed looking at my feet with a grim expression on her face.  
  
"I'll talk to James and Remus. See what they say about the whole matter when they hear about the future and how-" He was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"No, you can't! Please Sirius. Promise me that you won't tell anyone. Dumbledore already told me not to alter the future, and he said not to tell anyone. Promise me, Sirius." She pleaded.  
  
"What am I supposed to say? Don't share anything with a rat who we considered a friend for six years, because he will betray us. Where did I get that from? I don't know. Just a hunch I'm guessing." He raged at her.  
  
"No need to yell, Sirius. Okay this is the plan. We do just what he did. We frame him for something. One thing Sirius, you are the secret keeper for Lily and James. Just remember that. Anyway, I have the perfect plan...." She smirked evilly as she told him her plan.  
  
"That's evil, you know. I never would have thought such a beautiful young lady to have such an utterly evil plan." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Six years of being friends with the school's pranksters and the Harry Potter who finds danger and is famous for defeating Voldemort.... SIX TIMES! It does do something to a person. Besides I'm the brains behind the plans." Hermione giggled as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know, Hermione, you really do look beautiful." Sirius said making her blush. He also lifted the blankets and looked which made he realize she was wearing nothing but black panties and a black lacy bra.  
  
"Oh Merlin." She muttered pushing the covers between them and around her making him snicker, "Not funny. I'm laying in bed with a handsome seventeen year old man half naked."  
  
"Sounds quite pleasant to me." He snickered causing her to glare. She sighed loudly.  
  
Sirius scooted closer and pulled the covers between them away. She moaned as she felt his touch on her bare stomach. He got on top of her and spread her legs so he could lay on top of her freely. With most control lost he kissed her causing her to moan into his mouth.  
  
He kissed her along her jaw and down to her chest. She bent up to let him take the small, annoying clip off on the back of her. He took his hands and caressed her erect nipples. She closed her eyes and moaned.  
  
"Please stop teasing me." She managed out between moans. He smiled and continued with his ministrations.  
  
Hermione brought him up to her and kissed him deeply before falling asleep in his arms.  
  
".... up. It's approaching noon and I'd really like to go to Hogsmeade before it closes." Hermione heard a distant voice and she looked up at Sirius, glad that she was with him instead of with Slytherins.  
  
"I'm up, you git." She teased as she got up and picked her scattered clothes up and used a charm to transform them into new ones.  
  
"I was being the gentlemen and waking you up." He said properly, yet his eyes betrayed him completely and totally.  
  
"Sure..." She replied using a spell to get ready automatically. A wand was a useful tool, and she couldn't understand how anyone could live without one. She ran over to shrink some of the pictures and put them in her pocket. "Let's go."  
  
"Coming my fare lady." Sirius mocked as he stuck his hand out to her causing her to giggle.  
  
"Thank you kind stranger." She managed before she took his outstretched hand.  
  
Together they managed to avoid any people successfully on their way to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Zonkos! Let's go! We need things for our plan, and things just because." Hermione dragged Sirius into their to see it packed with Hogwarts students who looked at her and her companion suspiciously.  
  
"Yes?" Sirius asked them as if daring them to speak and not turn around immediately. All of them were of course were scared out of their knickers by Sirius.  
  
"I think some fake wands would do good." Hermione went over and grabbed about two that transformed into the owner's wand.  
  
"Let's come back later. I'm craving some Chocolate Frogs." Sirius dragged her out of there.  
  
"Guys crave things?" Hermione couldn't help herself from laughing off her English ass as Sirius gave her a dirty look.  
  
Hermione returned to her common room and sat down on a chair in front of the fire. Everyone else seemed to be at Hogsmeade so she took out the pictures and kept looking at them.  
  
"Potter?" Once again she had been caught. The voice was familiar by now so she didn't need to turn around.  
  
"He's not who you think he is." She told him knowing without her speaking about him like she had with Sirius, she was safe.  
  
"A Potter is a Potter. A Weasley? More joy. Arthur Weasley just graduated last year, you know. He's a Muggle lover." Severus stated with a blank expression on his face. Unlike Malfoy he could hide his emotions well.  
  
"A Pureblood all the same," She commented. By now she was used to this kind of thing from Slytherins, "Is there something you needed?" She asked rather harshly.  
  
"Forgive me for interrupting you." He told her without the tiniest bit of emotion in his voice. He just turned around and walked away.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. He might have that classic beauty, but he would never be half as popular as the Marauders simply because of how he was raised. It made he think back to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Malfoy was raised by Lucius Malfoy to hate Muggleborns and Muggles. Maybe if he was showed otherwise he could change. He was rude on his own though to anyone. Like Snape, he treated his allies and enemies with the same attitude. Everything was business to them. They never truly lived.  
  
Blaise Zabini, he was a whole other story. Hermione realized early on at about the age of fifteen that she would never have the body of Parvati Patil per say. She realized that she would never have such a deep love for makeup and gossip. That's what the guys wanted. Most anyway. She had other things to offer such as her knowledgeable head or her ability to get in rows with the best of them without making a fool of herself.  
  
On to Blaise Zabini. He was not the typical Slytherin. He hadn't the attitude nor the family. Yes he was Pureblood and had the wealth but not the Malfoy attitude to go with it. His family taught him morals. He was in reality a very nice person and very interesting to have a conversation with.  
  
He always kept in shadows. The sorting hat put him in Slytherin where he was most likely to be mocked because of his attitude. No other house wanted association with him because of the sorting hat.  
  
Hermione had a quite a few run ins with him in the library and slowly they became friends. It caused quite a few problems.  
  
Hermione shook her head and tried to block out the memories. The next picture she picked up was one of Blaise and herself in her sixth year.  
  
She walked to her dormitory and put her pictures, with a safe locking charm, under her bed. Hermione closed her eyes and went to a dream filled sleep.  
  
A/N Next chapter is flashback orientated. I also want to say thanks to all my reviewers and I'm just saying that I'm not sure this story will have a happy ending..... It will go back to her time though so chill. Sirius is just a fling for now.... A lot of angst coming up.... Change, trauma, horror... The first chapters are just introductory so don't you worry a bit.... Muahahahahahahaha......  
  
I thought this song rocks and it's from Splitting the DNA and that Linkin Park CD rocks...  
  
Linkin Park Lyrics  
  
Esaul Lyrics  
  
Riding with a head full of bodies are redAnd when this x is still stuck in  
  
my headBut misled doing the things I do would make you never wanna come  
  
backBut an all front attack, so you could never run from thatBeing  
  
trapped in this beau, some that I never wanted to doBut through it all  
  
you've got to see that what I want to beIs over the pen again letting it out  
  
of meIn the center of the day in the dream, seeing all my  
  
thoughtsGetting lost in between, realizing one that the way to the  
  
seaAnd the killing and again are in the head with the screamsI wanna  
  
live in another placeWhere no one can say that I live for themI wanna be  
  
in the energy, not with the enemyA place for my headWe're gonna be  
  
crushed when it all falls apartGoing in the hollow, hoping that you won't  
  
knowThe strain it puts to me, seeing what you've doneAnd consequently  
  
I've run away, just hitting againWithin the boundaries of an anguishWant  
  
me to say this, but you're dragging me downLost in the chaos being tossed  
  
aroundSinging again to myself, a head full of hecticHope that some  
  
day you'll regret thisEverything's the wrong place, the wrong timeAdding  
  
to the panic of my confineSinging again to myself, a head full of  
  
hecticHope that some day you'll regret thisEverything's the wrong place,  
  
the wrong timeAdding to the panic of my confineI wanna live in another  
  
placeWhere no one can say that I live for themI wanna be in the energy,  
  
not with the enemyA place for my headYouTry to take the best of  
  
meGo awayYouTry to take the best of meGo  
  
awayYouTry to take the best of meGo awayYouTry to  
  
take the best of meGO AWAYYouTry to take the best of me, go  
  
awayYouTry to take the best of me, go awayYouTry to take the  
  
best of me, go awayYouTry to take the best of me, go awayI wanna  
  
live in another placeWhere no one can say that I live for themStart  
  
seeing it's not meantTo be for meI wanna be in the energy, not with the  
  
enemyA place for my  
  
headSHUT!!UP!!WHY!!Singing again to myself, a  
  
head full of hecticHope that some day you'll regret thisEverything's the  
  
wrong place, the wrong timeAdding to the panic of my confineSinging  
  
again to myself, a head full of hecticHope that some day you'll regret  
  
thisEverything's the wrong place, the wrong timeAdding to the panic of  
  
my confine 


	4. Forget Our Possibilities

LINKIN PARK'S "Don't Stay" INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER 110% SO LISTEN TO THE WORDS!!  
  
A/N: NOT ONE REVIEW ON THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I GOT REVIEWS ON DEGRASSI AND ALL OTHER STORIES, BUT NO REVIEWS ON THIS ONE... I SHOULDN'T GIVE YOU THIS CHAPTER, BUT MY FRIEND IS READING IT SO I WILL DO IT FOR HER.... fucking a  
  
A/N: The song title is inspired by Eve 6's song Think Twice... Everyone title is inspired by a song or something else. That does not make this a song fic... That's why I put the songs at the bottom so if you don't want to know what inspired me then you don't have to...  
  
SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT A BETA IS PLEASE?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the damning characters... Do I look like I'm about thirty, rich as hell, and have an immagination? No... Didn't think so...  
  
To: Eric (Not Eric Cooper, Laur. He's the dude in tenth grade at the high school party that we got in on a wim.)  
  
WARNING: WHOLE CHAPTER IS FLASHBACK  
  
Chapter 4: Forget Our Possibilities  
  
Feeling a twinge of boredom grow from the constant Quidditch talk, Hermione stood up to leave. She liked Quidditch as much as the next girl, but enough was enough.  
  
"Mione, where are you going?" Ron asked her, finally noticing her gone when she was half way out the portrait hole.  
  
"You know constant Quidditch bores her, Ron. Then again, mate, it might just be you." Harry laughed at the red that spread from Ron's hair downward.  
  
Hermione laughed at the boys and shook her head, "I'm going to the library." She opened the portrait hole.  
  
"If it was anyone else, I'd say she was meeting a guy." She humped indignantly and stalked off after Ron's comment.  
  
She looked at her watch. It was approaching nine soon. It was Friday so the library would be open until eleven.  
  
Hermione opened the doors to the grand place and took in the smell of old books and the knowledge in them. Instead of going where she went normally, the informative text section, she went to the novels.  
  
Her hands brushed along titles until she found one called Don't Break My Heart or My Wand. She was in her sixth year, she had a right to read romance novels if she wished to. It wasn't like guys were going to give her the treatment many of the women got in these books.  
  
She sighed loudly, and she made her way to the corner of the library to see her most comfortable chair taken. In HER chair was someone familiar with decent length dark, dark brown hair, pale skin, and red pouty lips.  
  
She normally identifies people by their eyes, but this boy's eyes were covered by his beautiful hair, which did a good job shining in the moonlight.  
  
"Excuse me." She whispered for no reason since they were in the corner of the library. It just seemed wrong to interrupt the moment.  
  
"Yes?" The man turned his head up to reveal deep, big, blue eyes. They seemed to swirl, but that wasn't possible.  
  
"Oh, sorry Zabini. I thought you might have been someone else." She turned to walk away when smooth skin grabbed her arm.  
  
"Have it." He told her, getting up and walking to the chair across from that one. Hermione peeked at his book.  
  
"Studying up on Animagi are you?" She couldn't help but ask. He simply shrugged, looked at her book and smirked the classic Slytherin smirk. That was about the only classic Slytherin thing about the guy.  
  
"Oh shut up." She said, feeling a little playful. He looked at her, smirked even more and turned away.  
  
"Never knew you liked that kind of stuff, Granger. I thought you more than anyone else would know not to believe in the happy ending type thing." He smirked at her again, and turned to his own book ending the conversation.  
  
She wasn't paying attention to the air of finality and seriousness in his tone, "You need something to keep you sane." She told him.  
  
"Typical Gryffindor. I knew you were more of a woman than you let on. Too bad Potter and Weasley don't recognize what is right in front of them. Especially Potter. Going after Chang last year, and you've fancied him for about a year now." Blaise spoke quietly.  
  
"How do you know about.... What? How could you possibly... What?" Blaise cut her off.  
  
"I'm not dense, Granger. If people spent less time listening to gossip and more time looking at what is in front of them, then maybe they would know some of the truth." As complicating as that statement really was, Hermione understood it.  
  
"So you aren't the typical Slytherin, are you? To think of it, you've never even insulted anyone." She remembered the past year. All memories of Blaise were peaceful, out of the spotlight memories.  
  
"Don't sound so surprised. Unlike Draco and the average Slytherin, I do have morals. Don't get me wrong, Draco is a nice guy if you're rich, popular, and Pureblood." She and Blaise laughed together.  
  
"You're nice Blaise. How come no one ever notices you?" She asked very rudely and bluntly.  
  
"So subtle, Granger. To answer your blunt question anyway: If the Slytherins, snobby little stupid gits, noticed me not being like them, I would get in a heap of trouble with them. Other houses would be even worse. This house BS is really annoying. I do, however, have ambition, money, blue pure blood, and am devilishly sneaky enough to be in Slytherin." He put his hand on his heart and cockily admired himself for being 'devilishly sneaky' as he put it.  
  
"You give yourself too much credit Zabini." She teased, getting up to put the useless book back on the shelf. She wasn't going to get any reading done tonight.  
  
"How about a walk, Hermione?" Her heart unconsciously skipped a beat at him using her first name.  
  
"You know what? I'd love one, Blaise." His name slipped off her tongue causing him to lose control for a moment. When a Zabini loses control with a woman, he wants to take her then and there.  
  
"So what's with you liking Potter?" Blaise asked out of the blue as they hurried out of the door outside.  
  
"I don't know. I just do. It's not like the other mindless drones who want him for fame. He's just nice. It's something that most people don't have." She told him making Blaise look offended, "You're very nice." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are too, Mione." He said very childishly making him sound like a five year old who got told by a woman older and beautiful that she liked his smile.  
  
They laughed and walked out to the lake. In a few minutes it would be past curfew, but they just kept walking until they reached a spot half way around that had a perfect view of the stars.  
  
"You know Hermione, with your personality and brains, you should be able to snag someone good." He told her after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Thanks. You know Blaise, you truly are wrongly placed." She blushed at his comment.  
  
"I'm not some bloody Gryffindor." He teased, causing her to retract her earlier comment.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione awoke after only about three hours of sleep. She had gotten back to the Gryffindor Common Room at about four in the morning. Blaise and she had fallen asleep under the stars in a very compromising situation and neither of them remembered moving closer to each other.  
  
Feeling like today was a good day, she walked to her vanity, after a shower of course, and began to put on the makeup she had never touched. She felt if any man didn't like her because of her inside beauty then they shouldn't like her because of her outside beauty either.  
  
Hermione pushed back the thoughts that were indicating her that she had some feelings for a certain Slytherin. She remembered it was Hogsmeade weekend. As she rushed down to the common room, almost late for breakfast, she ran into her two best friends.  
  
"You never came back from the library last night." Ron pointed out obviously.  
  
"And we know that it closed at eleven. We checked for you, but Madam Pince said you left with someone." Harry told her.  
  
"A guy someone." Ron finished off, pointing his finger at her. She remembered the nice night of fine conversation last night.  
  
"If she said that, it must be true." Hermione smiled to herself and skipped out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Ron demanded. She laughed at him, deciding she wasn't going to get mad at him. After all that had happened Ron had become more protective of her than of his own flesh and blood sister. He was trying to protect her, so instead of getting angry like she usually would, she laughed it off.  
  
"Mione, you're wearing that stuff that normal girls use." Harry said pointing to her face. She stopped and burst into laughter.  
  
"Makeup Harry. It's called makeup." She kept skipping. Deciding to find out later, they dropped the subject.  
  
"So Mione, are you going to Hogsmeade today?" Harry asked as Ron interrupted.  
  
"Only a year and a half until N.E.W.Ts!" Ron teased. She hit him upside the head.  
  
"I have plans, boys. I'll be with you half of the trip, but the other half, I have plans." She did have plans, plans with Blaise.  
  
"How about skipping breakfast and going straight there?" Harry asked, running to filch to get checked off. Having no choice but to follow, Hermione and Ron followed.  
  
Hermione got rather bored. No stimulating conversations. Don't get her wrong. She loved her best friends, Harry a little extra, but she wanted another break. After seven years she deserved a break.  
  
At about noon, she was having a fun time, but she had a date, no, not date, plan to keep.  
  
She rushed off to the Three Broomsticks just in time to see Blaise pull up some stool.  
  
"Hey Blaise." Hermione grabbed a stool from around him and sat across from him.  
  
"Hello Hermione. Have fun with Potter and Weasley?" He asked her as the waitress came, "I'll take a Butterbeer."  
  
Usually her friends just assumed she wanted Butterbeer all the time so they ordered it. In reality, she got sick and tired of it. She was glad Blaise didn't order for her, "I'll take some pumpkin juice, thanks. I had fun, so how did you spend half of your day?"  
  
Sitting pretty close to where the bar was, Blaise just paid for both of them and gave her, her order.  
  
"Draco dragged me along with him and some of the other sixth year Slytherins to some clearing to talk some pretty nasty stuff. The bloke got mad when I didn't have any nasty things to say about Potter." Blaise told her calmly.  
  
"Oh, poor baby. Did they hurt you?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"I'm not a defenseless little baby. I can take care of myself." He told her angrily.  
  
"Sorry. I was just worried. I don't want you to get into a row with the Slytherins. They can be some pretty tough people."  
  
"I'm a Slytherin here too, you know."  
  
"You're not Malfoy or Parkinson or Bulstrode or Crabbe or Goyle. Well, Crabbe and Goyle.... You can outsmart them."  
  
"True. I'm fine. I am however sorry that I didn't defend you when they called you some of the things they did."  
  
"It's fine. I don't want to think what would happen if they got suspicious. They already are a suspicious bunch, mind you."  
  
Blaise laughed, nodding his head, "True, true, all too true."  
  
It was so strange. It took Hermione a few months before Harry and Ron actually became her friends, and here she was talking with a Slytherin like they had been friends for ages. Very strange indeed.  
  
"Do you fancy a walk?" He asked her.  
  
"And what would happen if the Slytherins saw you walking with me, a Muggleborn, Harry's best mate."  
  
"Let them stare. I've got enough on my plate as it is. This couldn't add to it." Blaise said taking her arm and walking out of the three Broomsticks.  
  
Nothing major happened for a while. A few Hufflepuffs ran away, because they were scared of any Slytherin. They passed by third and fourth year who didn't even know them.  
  
Slowly, locked elbows moved to locked hands. Just when that happened, the trouble started. Not only Malfoy or Harry and Ron, but they had gotten in another row and where fighting. Blaise and Hermione just had to stumble on it.  
  
"Blaise and," Malfoy stopped and stared at her, then at him with an eyebrow raised, "Mudblood."  
  
Just before Harry and Ron could tell Malfoy off, Blaise had stepped in, "She's not a Mudblood, Draco."  
  
"Muggle parentage, Blaise, Muggle parentage makes you a Mudblood. And Purebloods such as ourselves shouldn't be associating with those creatures. Father would have a heart attack in Azkaban if he knew." Malfoy spat, "Then again, you look at Weasley and your status goes down."  
  
Ron threw himself at Draco, and he had to be pulled off by Harry before he used some illegal curses.  
  
"She's not like than, mate." Blaise told Draco, completely unfazed by the bloodshed that Ron had caused.  
  
"Muggle-" Malfoy started but was cut off by Blaise.  
  
"Give it a BLOODY rest! Damn you Malfoy. You have decent grades, but their abominable compared to Hermione's. Your bloody father had to bribe Hogwarts with a new library to get you the Prefect position. Merlin Malfoy, you barely passed your grades. Line yourself up in a room with Hermione and people will tell you who is better!" Blaise shouted, not caring who heard.  
  
Draco blushed violet while people laughed at him. His father had to pay off the school to get him the prefect position.  
  
"Can we keep walking?" Blaise looked at her pleadingly. She simply nodded, still overcome but laughter.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
A month had passed and they were spending more and more time together, becoming as close as Harry and Ron in only a short amount of time. A few minutes before people were going to be leaving for Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione, come with Harry and me to the Burrow. Mum would love to see you again." Ron pleaded.  
  
"Nope. I wanted to spend some time to myself." She lied smoothly.  
  
"You mean time with Zabini." Ron was suspicious. Sure she had a small crush on him, but that was it. Not a quarter as big compared to how much she liked Harry.  
  
"I don't think he's staying." Hermione lied again. She didn't like lying, but if Ron knew that Blaise would be staying at Hogwarts with nobody in the Gryffindor Common Room, he would have kittens.  
  
Of course Blaise was staying. His parents were going on Holiday to Australia. He invited her to go, but she thought it would be awkward since they had only know one another for a few months, well gotten along anyway. He then decided to stay at Hogwarts too. Blaise was really a sweetheart.  
  
Soon everyone was gone and Blaise walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione had give him the password so he could come in since none of the other Gryffindors were staying.  
  
So they stayed and talked for a while. Then things went a little further. Pent up emotions were let out, and soon they were completely naked, in Hermione's bed about to go all the way.  
  
He was a gentlemen and asked her if she wanted to stop and asked her if it hurt. For his skill what surprised her most was that he had never done that either. She finally just got plain annoyed and told him to 'make love to her already' as she put it.  
  
They went out for the majority of the year, then the last Quidditch match during the season happened.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Harry went for the Snitch and caught it a second before Malfoy, making most Slytherins very angry since Harry had fowled Malfoy and Madam Hooch didn't call it. Fair and square, Slytherin should have won. Hermione knew that. Blaise knew that.  
  
Hermione rushed down to congratulate Gryffindor on winning their sixth consecutive Quidditch cup. She hugged Ron and told him he had done a wonderful job and that he had improved so much since last year.  
  
Blaise was coming down to get her to take a walk or maybe just find a good broom closet to snog in when Harry bent down to kiss her.  
  
Blaise saw it, but he wasn't mad at her because of that. The kiss was initiated by Potter, and he was just jealous. What made him mad was how Hermione swung her arms around his neck. What made him break down, run away to the Oak Tree where they had first laid down on and cry was the fact that their was so much passion in her eyes. Passion that he wasn't going to get. She wanted Potter, not him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She stopped the kiss, and she ran after Blaise to see him crying. She began to talk to him, but he told her that he felt betrayed, and that maybe she should be with Potter. She sighed, her heart aching, she agreed it wasn't fair to him. She apologized and went on her way to her dormitory to cry her own eyes out. She had made a mistake, a big one.  
  
~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alrighty so howd you like it? Herm lost her virginity to the perfect guy... *Sigh* I wish I could get someone like Blaise.... Anyway...... I will NOT write any more until I get at least ten reviews.... I fuckin mean it...  
  
LINKIN PARK LYRICS  
  
"Don't Stay"  
  
Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe  
  
Sometimes I need you to stay away from me  
  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I need you to go  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
b iForget our possibilities/i /b  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well  
  
Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself  
  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I need to be alone  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
b iForget our possibilities/i /b  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
  
I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
  
With no apologies  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
b iForget our possibilities/i /b  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay 


	5. Hesitation: The Best FUNNIEST CHAPTER YE...

A/N: I am writing for myself so if you don't want to review that's fine but this is the funniest chapter yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters and indignatia. No coppright infringement is wanted. Bla  
  
To: Lauren (My best flutey friend)  
  
Chapter 5: Hesitation: The Bet  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up with her face covered in sweat. She looked at the now torn picture in her hands of Blaise Zabini. She had had the nightmare of the Quidditch match.  
  
With her shivering hand, she grasped the wand off of the bedside table, and whispered, "Incendio.", pointing to her candles. She would have liked to open the windows, but seeing as they were in the dungeons, she couldn't. She settled for some dim light instead to replace the moon.  
  
In her head, over and over again, she replayed what had happened. She stood up to a Malfoy and left him speechless, she befriended a Slytherin 'beside Blaise, she mentally added continuing with her list: She met all of her young teachers, Harry's parents, the betrayer, Remus, and Sirius.  
  
'Oh Merlin!' She shivered to herself and remembered what happened with him. 'Oh Merlin!' She repeatedly thought. She was not supposed to have done that. What she felt for Sirius was physical...  
  
Harry! 'Oh Merlin!' She thought again as realization dawned on her. Like Harry! 'Oh Merlin....' For someone so smart, she sure could be stupid sometimes. What she felt for Harry was platonic. Beyond that was physical attraction.  
  
She blinked repeatedly, not believing anything that was happening. She almost, ahem, with Sirius, she hurt the person who she liked beyond attraction, and most strangely, Snape reminded her of Blaise. She was falling for Snape.  
  
'Wonderful.' She thought to herself. Hermione wasn't sarcastic very often, but when she had to, she had to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That Sunday morning was very, umm, revealing for Hermione? She continually slapped herself on the head for her stupidity. Now she was stuck in the past, and Blaise would find someone new. What about Snape though? She decided to deal with one thing at a time.  
  
She still had to get rid of Pettigrew.... Wait. What was she thinking there? She can't change the course of the future!!!!! She slapped herself on the head again. She wrote a short letter to Sirius saying that he was very gullible to believe her story. It said that she got a dare from her friends at Beauxbatons that she had to make someone look stupid and sexually frustrated. It asked him is she had succeeded with an air of being sarcastic. She had to fix this somehow. She wouldn't go back to her time the nicest person, but she would not change the past.  
  
  
  
Going down to breakfast, Hermione braced herself for the worst. It couldn't be that bad.... Right?  
  
She entered as quietly as she could and slipped into a seat next to Snape, hoping that Sirius wouldn't notice her, but even more hoping that he wasn't there. Snape greeted her friendly enough, well that was before she was pulled out into the hall.  
  
"What the hell?" Sirius screamed at her. She almost flinched, but she refrained from doing so in front of him.  
  
"What ever might you mean, my dearest Gryffindor friend?" She smirked. Hey, years of being in contact with a Malfoy whose face was frozen in a smirk rubbed off on her.  
  
"Back off, Black." She whipped around to see Snape pacing after her. She was about to open her mouth when Snape got in front of her and held his hands out.  
  
"Defending your whore, Snape?" Sirius snapped at Snape.   
  
"Oh, you're jealous, are you? Did she dump you already? Come on, Black, I thought you would have learned after Brown." Snape drawled, reminding Sirius of painful past experiences.  
  
"I can take care of myself, thanks." She said, a little mad at Snape for assuming she was helpless.  
  
"I know you can, but I don't want Black to run away to his mum crying." Snape laughed at his own joke while Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"So you fell for it, huh? Well, that's just fine. I mean I knew you were stupid, but bloody hell Black." Hermione laughed evilly, making herself worry. Maybe she was spending a little too much time with the Slytherins.  
  
"So everything you said was a lie? I can handle that but what about Harry Potter?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What about Harry?" She stepped forward, drawing her wand, "He's my best friend. Anything else?" He was getting suspicious so she needed to change the subject quickly.  
  
"And yesterday meant nothing to you?" It broke her heart seeing Sirius hurt. He would have to go through so much pain, but she had to do this.  
  
"There was a reason we didn't go all the way." 'Yeah, Blaise, Harry, and maybe even Snape.' She thought bitterly.  
  
"That's fine, Granger. That is just wonderful. Just remember that you aren't welcomed within the Gryffindors anymore." Sirius said walking back into the great hall.  
  
"And what was that all about?" Snape asked her. She shrugged. Grabbing his hand she walked with him back to Slytherin common room.  
  
Once they arrived, she pulled out a photo album, changing all the Hogwarts robes to Beauxbatons robes. They magically adjusted to the house the person would have been in there.  
  
"You were in that house? I heard it was like our Gryffindor house." She smirked, laughing on the inside. He would never know.  
  
"Yes. This is my best friend Harry, my best friend Ron, and the rest are just housemates." She said pointing to a picture on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"What about him? He's wearing different robes." She looked at where he was pointing and smiled.  
  
"That's Blaise." She let her old self slip out while saying that, "Old boyfriend."  
  
"He looks familiar." Severus stated simply, noticing her change of demeanor he added, "You loved him. You still do."  
  
Hermione looked down at her feet, tears coming to her eyes. She wouldn't break down to anyone, especially not Snape. Snape on the other hand, had different plans. She put up her hood on, but he took it off. Taking her hand, he kissed it. She pulled away from his touch, afraid of poor judgement in vulnerable situations. He took her hand again, and he just held it for a while.  
  
"I still do." She said after a while. She got up, leaving her photo albums there and went to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the first time in her life, Hermione was glad that she was walking to her last class of the day. It was N.E.W.T potions level 2. Last year there had to be two N.E.W.T classes for people who wanted to take that class. She was quite surprised that that many people wanted to take potions. Then again, the Dark Lord brought out a lot of Aurors, including Neville.  
  
This year, in her time, there was only one class. Too many people had dropped. Ron, Harry, herself, and Neville were the only people from Gryffindor to stay in that class. Neville was still so ever afraid of Professor Snape, but he had to take it so he could become an Auror.  
  
Half of the class was Ravenclaws. She had a lot of Ravenclaws in her classes. Maybe she was placed in the wrong house. Surprisingly, the lot of them dropped the class with their beloved potions master. Malfoy remained in the class, however, so she felt not the slightest difference in rude comments. There was just more of Malfoy's voice. Just like right now to think of it.  
  
She approached the classroom to hear Malfoy's voice. Well, Malfoy senior anyway, "Put your money where your mouth is, you useless little Gryffindor. That is, if you have any."  
  
Hermione backed into a corner so she wouldn't be seen. She wanted to know what was happening now, and if she was seen they might stop talking.  
  
"Let's go, Malfoy." James Potter. She was getting slightly worried. He seemed outraged, and that only meant one thing. A fight was about to breakout if the situation was dealt with wrongly.  
  
"Alright Potter, I bet you, five galleons, that I can bed a Gryffindor before you can bed a Slytherin." She shook her head, men.  
  
"With a twist then, Malfoy. We pick each other's bedridden woman." James put out his hand. She heard a connection that meant Lucius had taken his hand.  
  
"I bet that you can't bed Granger." She stopped breathing at the sound of her name...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK TO FIRST YEAR  
  
"Miss Granger. Are you quite sure she is of Muggle heritage?" An eleven year old overheard the conversation on her way to the library. Tomorrow they were going to cover the levitating charm. She had to be prepared.  
  
"It seems familiar to me also, Severus. I am, however, sure that she is of Muggle heritage. I met with her family myself. They seemed to be hiding something however." She thought about it for a moment. Of course they couldn't be talking about her. Her name was Granger, but it was a common name. Of course her parents were Muggles.  
  
"I seem to remember a Granger in my day..." She heard her mean Professor trail off.  
  
"Yes, treat her as a normal student..." Eleven year old Hermione Granger skipped along. Of course she wasn't back in his day. That must have been a million years ago. He seemed so big...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Granger? I bet you can't bed Sirius's cousin, Narcissa." Hermione passed by the same spot they stood as soon as she came back to life. Of course she wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
Walking into the half empty classroom, she sat at an empty desk. Either she was early or the class was very small.   
  
Hermione decided instead of being angry, she was going to fight this head on. She was also going to give Narcissa Malfoy, or wait, Narcissa Black a full head's up. They were going to get married anyway, so a little problem couldn't cause that to change.  
  
"Hello Hermione..." A voice purred in her ear. She tried hard not to roll her eyes.  
  
"Potter." Hermione decided she was going to humiliate him for trying to pull this on the smartest witch in a millennium. She put a well placed hand on his inner thigh.  
  
She felt him tense at the unexpected move, but she continued to work her way up. He got too uncomfortable, so he stood up and walked over to sit with Lily who was glaring at him. She slapped him and told him to take a hike. He got what he deserved.  
  
She turned around to see Damien Zabini and Severus sitting there. She smirked at them and winked in order to convey to them that they were not the only ones who knew about Lucius's and James's bet.  
  
"You wench." Damien smirked at her and patted her on the back. Severus merely looked down.  
  
"What's wrong Sev?" She teased. He gave her a sad look and continued fiddling with his wand. Damien shrugged and looked over to James who was pouting in the corner.  
  
He was upset about last night's conversations most likely. He had feelings for her and she wasn't over someone whose father was sitting right behind her. She felt her stomach lurch as the class filled up and Narcissa sat down beside her.  
  
The class started and they began a Polyjuice potion, which was supposed to be extremely difficult. She huffed at the thought. She had brewed it successfully in her second year.  
  
She turned around as the professor came to a halt as Severus's cauldron. He was already done. She knew her potions master was good as potions but he was done so quickly.  
  
"Mr. Snape. As always you are done. Wonderful job! Twenty points to Slytherin.  
  
She had her first step done in record time after her motivation to catch up to Severus. She was free the rest of class seeing as the potion had to rest for quite a few weeks before the next ingredient could be added.  
  
The professor was making his rounds again and looked at Hermione's potion with glee, "Oh my. I reserved double potions for this and you and Mr. Snape. my dear, are already done. Twenty points to Slytherin." Most people were very impressed with her.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. It really is quite an easy potion to brew." She boasted. Most students knew by now that she was even smarter than Lily Evans, but this proved it. Lily was not even half done with the first step and most people were behind her.  
  
"What would you like to do for the remaining hour and a half?" The professor asked the two of them as everyone else continued to brew their potions.  
  
"Would it be possible for Severus and me to go to the library to finish some of our homework?" Hermione asked.  
  
Before Snape had an opportunity to object, the professor agreed and Hermione grabbed both of their bags and Severus and dragged them out to the common room.  
  
"Look Severus. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings-" He cut her off right there.  
  
"I should be apologizing. You still love this Blaise boy and I shouldn't be the one to interfere with-" She cut him off now.  
  
"I won't be seeing him for Merlin knows how long, and I do have feelings for you. Strong feelings. Not just because you remind me of him in some odd way but because I like you Severus. I care for you because you're you." Hermione expressed her feelings to him and to her. She knew what she said was the truth. She hated him for six years and now after such a short time, she was falling for him. She was falling hard, and it shocked her.  
  
"Please do not try to spare me my feelings. Be truthful from now on. I am not some pathetic Gryffindor that cannot handle the truth." His words hurt him and they hurt her, too. You couldn't break him that easily, and even as much as he wanted to believe her he just couldn't. He couldn't let himself, the true him, be let out to be hurt. He saw how the world was, and he wasn't one of those pathetic souls. So instead of falling in her arms, he stood up and walked out of the portrait hole, leaving her vulnerable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hermione awoke after a good sleep to see her clock saying that it was time for dinner. She changed her tearstained blouse and her crumpled skirt into something a little more practical. She took a dark green cloak, some excess money, and her wand before she headed out of her room to a statue she had helped Harry through during third year.  
  
She said the password quickly and left for Hogsmeade. She needed to let out her emotions somehow, and there was one way she knew of since she was a little girl: dancing.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, she arrived right under Honeyduke's. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself. It was approaching winter and nights got very cold in England.  
  
She walked around Hogsmeade in search of any place she could dance. She found none that admitted people her age. She sighed in frustration. She would making a small aging potion his weekend if she remembered. For now she headed to The Three Broomsticks for something to warm her insides.  
  
As she sat in the bar, someone approached her from behind. She was just about to look when she heard whispering, "Don't turn around."  
  
She ordered wizard's fire whiskey. The same effect as Muggle but without the chances of a hangover. She had a few shots without turning around.  
  
"How about a dance?" Before she was just too frustrated too care who the voice was, but now she was just a bit tipsy. She wasn't totally drunk, but she was just a tad loosened up. She was in the state where everything made sense.  
  
"There isn't any music playing, Love." She said finally turning around, "Jamesy! How are you? What about the wife and kid?" She asked him getting up to hug him.  
  
"I'm not married Hermione, nor do I have children." She quickly sobered a bit just as she was about to say, 'What do you think Harry is then?'  
  
"I've got to get back to the castle before I get caught. Bye Jamesy." She purred in his ear, taking one last shot and paying so she could make up lost ground when she sobered.  
  
She ran back to the castle, to her dormitory and her room, ignoring the thumping that was coming from the sixth and seventh year dormitories. Everything was right again until morning.  
  
A/N: Review please! Tell me what I'm doing right or wrong or just to tell me I should keep going...  
  
"Heart Attack"  
  
Remember when there was nothing else to do, but lie in bed and,   
  
wonder how it was always up to you, and no one else and,  
  
Early mornings, plagued by warnings, what's the point of the alarm that I'm ignoring?  
  
It's even raining, I'm not complaining, but waking up is hard to do so,  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Turn my head its back to bed with no delay,   
  
Can't be bothered by the phone ten times a day,   
  
Why get up when morning doesn't even start till two?  
  
Forget reality waking up is hard to do.  
  
Remember when we would hang out every day, and we would rather,  
  
Not be told what to do or what to say, cause nothing mattered.  
  
Never boring, slept in mornings, not ashamed of bad habits that I'm forming.  
  
Its not important if days are shortened, I can't make time when nothings new,  
  
Cause waking up is hard to do so,  
  
[Chorus]  
  
What's a day when it all ends up the same, and lasts forever?  
  
Can't complain when there's nothing there to blame, and things can't be better.  
  
Summer evenings, teenage grievings, got no problem with the life that I've been leading.  
  
No concentration on hesitation, I can't make time when nothings new, Cause waking up is hard to do so!  
  
[Chorus] 


	6. Just Give Me A Sign

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and this is a big chapter! Happy new year! For everyone who wants to know... I went to vacation in Australia and spent Christmas on the beach. It's normal weather over there. I felt inspired so one day while my parents and brother were on the beach, I spent 14hours sitting on a different beach with a laptop I had borrowed and a floppy with my stories. I did my time, but unfortunately... I left the floppy there. My family in australia is visiting in about a months time so I will post everything then. I worked on this story seperately so I still have it up. Here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: For the last freaking time! I do not own harry Potter!!  
  
To: Walt Disney for his great movies...  
  
Breathing in Lightening  
  
Chapter 6: Just Give Me A Sign  
  
Hermione felt that she should not leave with a sour note with everyone so she decided to do everything in her best power to make up with everyone. She spent time with Lily, she studied with Remus, she apologized to Sirius. She became friends with them. Sirius was still a little sore, but she was as nice as possible. Before she knew it, it was almost time for Christmas break. With her not being able to spend time with family this Christmas, and Severus still angry she just wasn't up for anything.  
  
Hermione found out that there was a winter ball to be he held that Friday so the seventh years had that day off in preparations. Anyone who wasn't completely oblivious would realize that Hermione was still not in a good mood. She turned her sadness to anger and snapped at anyone who came close. Between James trying to seduce her and Severus breaking her heart she was pissed. Surprisingly, she still got some invitations. She was about to just not go at all when she heard two Slytherins talking.  
  
"You heard about Severus Snape? I'd like to ask him, but I'm afraid that I'm out of his league." She fumed as the girls kept walking.  
  
"He is out of both of our leagues. Besides, he's going with Jamie Kale." She was so angry she could stomp their eye balls out.  
  
"How about Lucius Malfoy? All of those Slytherins are so hott. Besides James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, their the hottest guys."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy is going with Narcissa Black. Sirius Black, her cousin, is going with some wench from Hufflepuff. Remus Lupin is going with someone from our house. I've tried asking James Potter. Most people tried asking James Potter. He won't go with anyone........" Their voices got distant as they left.  
  
Hermione was on her way to the library when she was pulled over to the side of the hallway by James Potter.  
  
"What do you want James?" She asked not really in the mood to deal with him right now.  
  
"You." He whispered seductively as he kissed her. Hermione was just about to push him away when she saw Severus walking with Jamie Kale, a pretty Slytherin with the perfect body but not a brain.  
  
Hermione decided to get a little pleasure getting even. She pushed James from one side of the hall to the middle to block their way, and to the other side of the hall. She was snogging James like there was no tomorrow. He grasped her butt and made his way under her robes.  
  
"That's a yes. I'd love to go to the ball with you." She saw the angry look on Severus's face as he walked away.  
  
"I didn't even ask you yet."  
  
"You were going to weren't you, James? Good." She walked to the library with a glare at James.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the Yule Ball with Viktor, Hermione knew how to get ready for a ball. She had picked up a dress from Madam Malkin's, washed her hair with that magical shampoo that gave her straight hair, and she managed to finish her homework so her weekend was free.  
  
She looked at the clock that hung on her wall. Because it was nearly seven, she decided to head to the Great Hall. Hermione's outfit was a black dress robe that hugged her every curve. She didn't give a damn about how she looked as long as it expressed her mood, and today was a very black day.  
  
She found her partner through the crowd and tried her best not to scream at him. She only went with him to make Severus angry, but she only made herself feel worse.  
  
The doors opened to a wonderfully decorated Great Hall. James and herself found a table with Remus, his date, Sirius, his date, Lily, and her date. Sirius immediately stood up, but James made him sit right back down. Remus shot her a hungry look before frowning at his own date.  
  
Menus appeared, and Hermione ordered herself a simple meal of lamb chops and mashed potatoes. The food appeared in front of her. She began taking a bite as she looked for Severus. She found him at a table with Lucius, Damien, and their dates.  
  
She heard conversations around her about just about anything and before she knew it, the tables were being pulled off to the side of the hall.  
  
"As there is no Yule Ball this year we would like our seventh years and their partners to take the floor. We will miss you once you leave in spring." Headmaster Dippet announced in his wand.  
  
James offered her his hand. She took it with reluctance, and the first song, a slow song, came on. He pressed himself on her and held her tightly. She didn't feel uncomfortable in his arms, as their bodies molded together perfectly, so she just let herself be led by Harry's father.  
  
After a short while she felt herself relax in his arms and the dance floor filled as the other three years filled the floor.  
  
"May I cut in?" She turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing there. James glared at Lucius but ultimately decided to leave the decision up to her. She stepped away from James and let herself be led by Lucius deeper into the crowd.  
  
"So you don't want him to win the bet?" Hermione asked as she fastened one hand over his and the other to his back.  
  
"I'm not surprised that you know about that. I'm not surprised her took the bet either considering he has been eyeing you for quite a while now. Black on the other hand is furious with him. Me, I'm taking the opportunity to get to know the other Black in the family." Lucius said, smirking at her.  
  
"I've decided to show up James a bit. Now wouldn't it be funny if I snogged someone else while at the ball with him? We might be friends, but he is taking this bet a little far." Hermione whispered as they danced around the floor.  
  
"Spectacular idea. Now I am hoping that you will help me win the bet." Lucius was quite handsome when he smiled. He didn't look the least bit menacing.  
  
"You know that I do not approve of this bet. For a Slytherin you showed yourself out to be very blunt and vile." She lectured as another song came on, "So go ahead and beat that Gryffindor." She broke away from him, leaving him flabbergasted.  
  
James was approaching her for another dance so she decided to get away from him. She went to Severus and asked him to dance politely. He curtly nodded before leading her to the dance floor.  
  
"May I cut in?" James asked Hermione in hopes of trying to seduce her most likely.  
  
"No." Severus barked at him. He needed a chance to talk to Hermione. The week was spent without talking to her, and it killed him. He had lived without this angel for six years, and now he couldn't live without her.  
  
"I was not aware that that is your decision, Severus." James said looking over at me.  
  
"No." She replied in the same tone as Severus. He left them alone, defeated.  
  
"Hermione. I've spent the week without you and it has ripped me apart. I do not know why, but I know that I need you." He confessed, taking his hand from hers and putting his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
"I didn't realize that I had been the one to doubt your feelings just as you had mine." Hermione replied, taking her hands and swinging them around his neck to his neat hair and messing with it.  
  
"I do apologize. I seem to think that you know about me more then you are letting on. If you do, then know that I do not trust people very easily. Seeing you rupture my outer layer... It made me withdraw. I do not know why I am admitting any of this to you-" Hermione's heart skipped a beat as another song came on. He did care for her.  
  
"Do you love me?" She asked him. Before he had a chance to answer, she dragged him outside completely unnoticed.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked, the question asked prior, temporarily forgotten.  
  
She kept quiet, searching for the right hallway. Once she found it, she took the Quaffle out of the picture and threw it through a fifty foot high hoop. The portrait swung open to reveal a bedroom clad in blue with a balcony.  
  
"Beautiful. How did you know about it?" He asked taking a seat to see the moon shining brightly in the sky.  
  
"You are correct. I do know more than I let on." She simply replied, taking a seat on the swing next to him.  
  
"Hermione... I love you." He kissed her thoroughly on the lips.  
  
Before she had to think about an answer, her heart spoke, "I love you, Severus." She said before kissing him right back.  
  
Hermione felt a twinge in her heart that told her she was finally happy. She could be happy in this situation. She could be happy with Snape. She loved him just as she had loved Blaise.  
  
Hermione and Severus returned to their common room an hour or so later not caring about the ball. James Potter could shag himself sideways with his bet.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." She said as they returned to the common room. Narcissa Black was who he ended up marrying, and it was all because of that bet.  
  
"What is it, Love?" He asked her. She shook her head and began laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. A bet had caused them to get together in the first place. A stupid bet. She wondered if Lucius had ever told her about the bet in the first place. Looks like James would be loosing. She had to tell Harry about this when Dumbledore found a way to go back.  
  
As Severus held her, she thought about what would happen if they went back. She would return to be a student of her love. He wouldn't know it was her. He would be angry.  
  
She shivered at the thought of having to go back to a cold potions master. He noticed and wrapped his arm around her tighter.  
  
"So what are we?" He asked really genuinely wanting to know, but he had never quite cared about a girl that much. She could tell.  
  
"In love." She replied, giving him another kiss. She knew what he wanted to know, but she wanted to torment him a bit. She was inexperienced in this... Erm... area but she knew how to work him.  
  
"I love you and you love me. We are in love with each other. That should at least qualify for dating. Don't you agree?" She asked him, deciding to make this a tad bit easier for him.  
  
"I agree. You are a devil, aren't you?" He teased her.  
  
She wanted to say, 'I got it from a certain Potions Master I know, but she settled for "I am, aren't I?" instead.  
  
"I wonder what Potter will say once he realizes you've left without it. That was the last slow song so I suppose people will be leaving soon." As if on cue people started entering the common room.  
  
"You called it." She teased him as Lucius came in with Narcissa and headed for his room.  
  
"Have the room. I'll take care of Sev and Damien." She said as Lucius nodded to her. He probably thought right about now that he was winning the bet, but he was winning a lot more. Hermione and Severus didn't miss the look of happiness the two of them had playing around in their eyes.  
  
Damien came in, and he left before she could mention anything to him. It looked like a green-blue potion with little stars fluttering in it.  
  
"Contraception potion." Severus said as if reading her mind. She couldn't help but laugh. So the only person that was left in the common room with her was Severus. There were only three seventh year Slytherin boys so that was it.  
  
"Why not just use the charm?" She asked Severus. There was a potion, but the charm was 100% sure to work, too.  
  
"He prefers the potion. He doesn't want to worry about forgetting to say the spell while in the middle of intercourse." Severus replied calmly. She squirmed a little while talking about this subject, but she handled it better than most people.  
  
She remembered when Blaise brought it up the morning after. She kept trying to avoid the subject as much as possible. He had even laughed at her, saying it was her one thing that she was squeamish about.  
  
"Come on. It looks like the only place for you is my room." He followed her to the middle of the hall. She said some spells to unlock the door.  
  
"How about some more fun?" He asked her as he smirked that famous Snape smirk she had learned to love so much.  
  
She tackled him onto her four poster. He flipped over so he was in control as he kissed her lips hungrily. She moaned his name loudly as he took off her dress robe. He kissed his way around her collar bone and started making his way down toward her breast.  
  
With an expert flick of his hand on her back, her bra strap was opened. He swung the useless garment somewhere in her room. He kissed his way down to her nipple then grazed at it gently. She couldn't help but moan his name again. He caressed her wet breast with his mouth then blew at it causing it to peak in excitement. He finished giving the other the same treatment and went on.  
  
She thrust up and shivered as his mouth reached her dark curls. One of his fingers traced their way around her pink lips. He penetrated with one, then added another. She moaned his name again as his lips replaced his fingers.  
  
"Severus please... No more teasing." She said in between breaths as she pulled him up to her. She took her wand from her bedside stand, and with a spell he was undressed. She looked down at him, and smiled. He was... Wow...  
  
He smirked at her. With one swift movement he was in. He began thrusting in and out for several minutes slowly before thinking it was time to burst. He quickened his pace considerably as she met his each time. He kissed her each time they met whispering to her.  
  
"I love you." He whispered as she shattered in him. She continued meeting with him until he came himself. She milked his juices as much as she could. He whispered the contraception charm and collapsed on her.  
  
"I love you." She whispered to him as she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up to feel someone wrapping their arms around her. She saw Severus's gaze looking at her softly.  
  
"Morning." He managed to choke out. After that session of lovemaking, they were both tired.  
  
"Mmm." She mumbled, closing her eyes slowly then opening them again. She got up after a few minutes, deciding that it was time to greet the world.  
  
He grabbed his wand and summoned some clothes from his own dormitory. They appeared a second later, and in a few short minutes he walk walking down hand in hand with Hermione.  
  
They walked to breakfast, rather hungry. She was just about to go tell James he had lost the bet, and yes she knew about it. She was going to torment him for all times. Instead the was greeted with Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Granger. Come with me now please." She heard urgency in her voice and that panicked her a bit. Maybe he had found a way out.  
  
"Remember that I love you." She whispered to Severus, wanting him to be sure of her feelings before she might leave.  
  
"What? Where are you going?" He asked her, sensing that something was wrong.  
  
"Please remember that I don't want to hurt you. I love you." She said almost in tears.  
  
"Miss Granger. Now please." Dumbledore said putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a nod.  
  
"Please..." She pleaded as she walked with Dumbledore.  
  
A/N: I'm evil aren't I... I'm so psyced about this next chapter. My head is exploding with ideas... The more reviews I get the more psyced I get about writing faster. So... Reviews=more faster...  
  
SOMEONE EXPLAIN IN DETAIL ABOUT A BETA!!!!  
  
Good Charlotte  
  
Say Anything  
  
Here I am on  
  
The phone again, and  
  
Awkward silence is  
  
On the other end  
  
I used to know the sound  
  
Of a smile in your voice  
  
But right now (right now)  
  
All I feel (All I feel)  
  
Is the pain of the fighting  
  
Starting up again  
  
All the things we talk about  
  
You know they stay on my mind  
  
On my mind  
  
All the things we laugh about  
  
They'll bring us through it every time  
  
After time after time  
  
Don't say a word  
  
I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away  
  
I know you wanna stay  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Some say that  
  
Time changes  
  
Best friends can  
  
Become strangers  
  
But I don't want that  
  
No, not for you  
  
If you just stay with me, we can make it through  
  
So Here we are again  
  
The same old argument  
  
And now I'm wonderin'  
  
If things'll ever change, yeah  
  
When will you laugh again?  
  
Laugh like you did back when  
  
We'd make noise til 3 AM and the neighbors would complain  
  
All the things we talk about  
  
You know they stay on my mind  
  
On my mind  
  
All the things we laugh about  
  
They'll bring us through it every time  
  
After time after time  
  
Don't say a word  
  
I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away  
  
I know you wanna stay  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
I'm fallin' down  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
I'm fallin' down  
  
Down  
  
Down  
  
Down  
  
Don't say a word  
  
I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away  
  
I know you wanna stay  
  
If you'll just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Don't say a word (Please don't leave)  
  
I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away (Please don't leave)  
  
I know you wanna stay  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything 


	7. Done With The Old Me

Alright I reposted this chapter today because yesterday I found out that one of my high school friends got busted for drugs. I've been crying all night and now I'm just angry with him. I love him so much. Why did he have to do it? I mean if Mark Cousino says 'That's not cool man.' then that means its pretty damn bad! Fucking damn.. Damn it. I was the second person to find out dude and when I told Kate, I was trying to be calm and she started crying. I mean she's a year older than me like Mark and she started crying. We all love Andy so much... I just can't believe it. I asked him if anything was wrong and he just shook his head and smiled saying "Naw"  
  
A/N: This is the most dramatic chapter. I almost cried reading about her and Blaise. Almost. LMAO... Hope ya enjoy this. and guess who got first chair? Me of course... Lol... Again.  
  
A/N 2: I pushed someone down who I've wanted to beat up for two years now. Everyone hates her with good reason. She's like "I have defense. I know kick boxing" Then she was being a bitch. I just like freaking pushed her really very hard. I was about to go for the punching and giving her black eyes. I don't fight like a girl. When I beat someone up. They get black eyes and bruises. Seriously dude. Everyone freakin started pounding on her. I was like I'm not gettin Suspended. I just fuckin left...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP god dammit! Ugh quit being such a muffin!  
  
To: Meghan Allen (That was nice punch you delivered to her.)  
  
Chapter 7: Done With The Old Me  
  
She felt her robes whirl with the wind as the look on Severus's face was frozen in her mind. She let a single tear slip down her cheek. His Mina was no more. She opened her eyes to see the Headmaster gazing at her intently.  
  
"Professor." She said simply as she already headed to his office with her before he said anything at all.  
  
Once settled in the comfort of his office, he let a smile escape his lips, "Miss Granger. I thought you resembled someone by that name. Now my suspicions are confirmed. I remember very well that day that you came to me." Dumbledore kept smiling at her, waiting for her to say something.  
  
"As do I." She was stating the obvious and very well aware of it. She touched her belly and smiled. Her robes barely even fitted anymore. She wanted him to say something. She wanted more than anything for him to tell her that all her thoughts were wrong about Severus...  
  
"You can't just put me back now. I've been gone for months. What about my friends here? I'll never see them again in the future because-" With a wave of his hand she stopped talking. She couldn't change the future... Again.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you do not return, I am afraid that you will simply perish." He stated simply searching his desk for the incantation he had written out.  
  
"Are you ready to approach your friends? Maybe seeing Remus would help. I shall summon them now." He stood up from behind his desk and approached the fireplace. He took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. It was quite a sight to see half a headmaster leaning into a fire. Would his beard get burned at all?  
  
Within a few seconds a very ruffled Remus Lupin stepped out. Obviously he was still sleeping. The headmaster wrote a parchment out and threw it into the fire. Probably a Hogwarts summons for Harry and Ron.  
  
"It can't be." Remus whispered more to himself than anyone as he slapped himself on the face. "Hermione. Mina?" He asked seeing which one she would respond to. Over the time Mina seemed to become her main name back at school.  
  
"Both. Remus, you have no idea how good it is to see you. It's only been a few short months, but it seems forever." She said hugging him. He buried his head in her hair and started to actually cry.  
  
"We thought someone had taken you. Sirius and I thought you had died. James and Lily thought you went back to Beauxbatons without telling us. We all adapted that idea. All this time, you just went back here. Right now. Wait. You saw me a few months ago?" Remus said not letting go of his embrace.  
  
"I'm fine Remus. The ball was the last time I saw you. I was just on my way when he pulled me aside and took me." She spat resentfully at Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm afraid that you cannot travel yet." Dumbledore mumbled. For the first time in his life he was very unsure of himself.  
  
"Then let me go back to my friends." She stood up and started to walk out when Dumbledore gently placed his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"I have a feeling that you may have had... Erm... Intercourse in the previous times." He was trying to be his usual self, but he was very uncomfortable talking to a seventeen year old near-woman about sex.  
  
"And so what if I have?" She asked defiantly. This was none of his damn, bloody business.  
  
"Did you use a contraception charm?" She thought back and smiled at the memory. Of course they did! Otherwise she would be.... Oh no.  
  
"It's 100% safe. I couldn't have gotten bloody pregnant!" She yelled at him. He blushed and looked down.  
  
"There are some instances in which fate decides to... Erm... Intervene and it cancels out everything you do." He blushed a deeper red and looked down.  
  
"So I'm bloody pregnant? Let me at least go tell Severus!" She yelled at him. He was being so Dumbledore! Usually she had patience and understood this, but today it was just annoying her.  
  
"Not quite. You need to go back to Severus and marry him. I'm not quite sure about this, but I got a message today that just popped up on my desk. I'm not quite sure of the reason. Be back here with him as soon as you get him. Before you go... Would you care for a lemon drop?" She screamed loudly as she retrieved Severus. The old man had better be right or else he was getting into heavy waters.  
  
"That's what happened?" Remus asked her as he finally let go of her, "Why would you need to marry Severus? And... Are you pregnant now?" He asked her a look of concern in his eyes.  
  
As if on cue a dark haired baby popped out of her robes and started to cry. She smiled down at the bundle in her arms. Remus' eyes got wide as he took the baby from her.  
  
"His name?" Remus asked as he cradled the baby into a deep sleep.  
  
"Damien." She answered thinking of how she had named him. Dark haired with incredible silver eyes that no one saw coming. Well, her mother's side of the family had blue and green eyes.  
  
  
  
"So what happens now? I have my baby. I've graduated Hogwarts by owl. I've gotten married, but haven't spoken to him in about nine months. What happens now that my life is in shambles. What now old man?" She asked him as the baby started crying. Her face softened as she looked at him, but hardened with hate as she looked at the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"You leave. Accio incantation." He pointedly ignored her hard gaze. She opened her mouth in disgust and surprise. That surely couldn't just be it. What if Severus, the father of her child, her husband, turned to the Deatheaters because of her?  
  
"How old are you then Mina? About nineteen?" He asked her, still cradling the baby in his arms.  
  
"Nineteen tomorrow-" That was all she had time to share before a handsome fellow around twenty opened the door with a redheaded man the same age stepping through.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron grasped her and swung her around. Harry blinked several times before registering what was in front of him.  
  
Harry and Ron. Her best friends. They were her age. She hadn't seen them in almost two years. That was more than enough to bring tears to their eyes.  
  
Harry grabbed her around the waist and came in for a full on kiss on the lips causing Remus and Dumbledore to be uncomfortable, "What happened? I was so worried. You just disappeared one day. We missed our best year together. We missed everything. You even missed Auror training admission. Auror training starts next month. Oh Hermione. We were so depressed." Harry said hugging her tightly.  
  
"Harry. Ron. You have no idea how much I've missed you. Every time I looked at James I missed you more and more. Every adventure with the Marauders caused me to lay in bed and think about you two."  
  
"You saw my dad?" Harry let tears escape his eyes.  
  
"What about my parents?" Ron asked anxiously.  
  
"Sorry Ron. They were a year ahead so they had already graduated. And yes Harry, I spent some time with Lily and James." Hermione answered softly, not daring to look at the emotions on Hermione's face in fear of crying.  
  
Contrary to her belief, Harry smiled and jumped about excitedly, "You can tell me all about them then I suppose. You can also tell me what happened while you were there. Everything Hermione! We have so much to catch up on. I'm happy your back for good. The Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked them happily.  
  
"I'm in." Ron said putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder and smiling at her as if letting go meant he would lose her again.  
  
"Mind if we bring along an extra two people?" Hermione asked smiling as they hadn't asked about baby Damien yet.  
  
"Sure who?" Ron asked already half way out the portrait hole with Harry following closely behind.  
  
"Remus because he will help me explain. And my son, Damien." She said getting fast asleep baby from Remus' grip.  
  
"Your son?" Harry asked a little unsurely. He must have been mistaken. Of course she had no son. She was only eighteen. She would have still had to have been in school. That isn't Hermione.  
  
Ron was having the same thoughts along the lines of Harry's, "Excuse me?" He asked.  
  
"My son. See this dark haired boy right here. My baby. You're so cute, aren't you?" She answered simply then looking at her baby with a grin on her face, "I have a lot to explain. Remus are you coming? Let's go." She replied, and without waiting for an answer she left.  
  
After explaining what happened, with a great deal of Remus' help of course, they still kept asking who the father of her baby was. Remus gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Nope it's not him. No offense to him and all, but no." She knew he was thinking James because he probably saw them together at the ball.  
  
"Didn't you leave with-" He started but she covered his mouth to stop him from saying any more. She couldn't say anything about Severus just yet. Ron and Harry would freak out. Mainly Ron though. He was always so protective of her.  
  
"Yes. It is him. We used a contraception charm too. Dumbledore said something about fate. I think I must have spit in his face how loudly I was yelling." She mused at the thought of Dumbledore wiping spit out of his beard.  
  
"So how is everyone else? What ever happened to Draco Malfoy, or Seamus Finnigan, or Blaise?" She stumbled with that last one.  
  
"Draco Malfoy actually surprised us. We work with him now. We couldn't believe it when he passed an Auror admission exam. Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown got married. They're expecting a child soon the last I heard. Most of the Gryffindors are very well. Neville also passed an Auror exam." Harry started.  
  
"Blaise Zabini is... I'm not sure. He just became depressed when no one knew where you were. I mean, Snape saw you allegedly be transported somewhere. So everyone knew you traveled back in time, but we just couldn't get over it. We wanted you back. I think it hit Zabini really hard." Ron explained, not realizing that she was playing with her ring and looking down. She still had feelings for him. Your first love never goes away.  
  
"We best be going. Hermione would you like to come to our flat tonight for dinner?" Harry asked rather suspiciously as he put down an address to floo to. She nodded.  
  
"What are you doing-" Hermione saw Harry whisper something to Ron, and she also saw the evil look pass across his face. Harry and Ron took turns kissing her on the cheek before they rushed out rather quickly.  
  
"They're up to something." Hermione stated rather bored as she cradled her baby in her arms.  
  
"Of course they are. So Hermione, I spy a ring. So should I call you Mrs. Snape?" He asked her smirking. She shot him a dark look, "So when will you be talking to him?" Remus asked her seriously.  
  
"Tomorrow," Hermione stated sourly, "I will talk to him. Will you please excuse me Remus? I must go talk to Dumbledore." She stated his name even more sourly.  
  
"There is a teacher position open. Their quarters are quite nice..." She nodded and left.  
  
Greetings were washed past her as people hugged her, and some people cried. Harry and Ron had gotten all of her friends, acquaintances, former professors, everyone there. This little party was spectacular.  
  
She automatically saw a very distinct head of black hair. She rushed over to Blaise with Damien secured in her arms. She had to see him.  
  
"Blaise." She whispered in his ear as he swung around from a conversation with Draco Malfoy. She saw all kinds of emotions pass over his face: lust, love, happiness, relief, and many more.  
  
"Mia!" He rushed to meet her, and like earlier on in the day, she receive a kiss on the lips, "And who is this?" He asked taking the baby right from her. He didn't care that this was probably her child with another man. He didn't care that she had a wedding ring on. He didn't care that she just disappeared for about a year and a half. All he cared about that HIS Mia was back.  
  
"My son, Damien." She whispered to him, his lips still on her mouth. Unlike Harry's lustful, friendly kiss, Blaise's was more passionate and loving.  
  
"Hermione, love, Harry and Ron gave me the quick information on what happened, but what about this little cutey?" Blaise asked playing with Damien as the baby chuckled highly. Damien didn't adjust well to a lot of people, but Blaise was doing a wonderful job. He would make a great father some day. With her? She shook slightly at the thought.  
  
She pulled him into Harry's supposed bedroom judging by that there were no Chudley Cannons posters on the wall. There were, however, several basketball and football teams on the walls.  
  
"This is Severus's." She admitted to him. He blinked at her, "Yes. It means Snape." He sat down on the bed with his face blank. He might have fallen, but she couldn't blame him. If she thought she would have sex with her most hated teacher, she would have enrolled herself in St. Mungos.  
  
"What? Hermione, love. You hate Snape. We all do. Except maybe Draco Malfoy. This can't be his actual child we're talking about. What the bloody hell happened?" He stood up, his whole body shaking. He couldn't believe her. She was lying. Then again, why would she? She had no reason to. He carefully left the poor baby on the bed as it seemed to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Blaise. He was different back then. He was just there for me. Like you. It made me realize some things. We had sex once after a ball, and we used the spell. It's one hundred percent, Blaise. It's supposed to be. Dumbledore," She paused to spit his name with anger, "said it was fate. Bloody fucking fate." Rarely would she use American curse words, but sometimes you just had to find the right word.  
  
"Did you love him at least?" He asked he as he swallowed, "What about me?" He asked in a hurt tone. He couldn't believe this.  
  
"I-" She was cut off as the door opened. She let another tear drop down her cheek as she looked to see Harry standing there.  
  
"Goodbye." Blaise whispered, and just as he disapperated, a wet blob fell down from where he was standing.  
  
She hugged Harry tightly, afraid to let go. He held her with pity written across his face. She kept her arms on his waist for at least ten minutes before letting go. He put a reassuring kiss on her forehead. Even if they were never meant to be lovers, Harry would always be her best friend. He would always be closer to her than anyone else in the world.  
  
"Let's go out there Mione." Harry whispered as he picked up the abandoned baby who seemed to know exactly what was going on.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to." She whined.  
  
"It'll get better Hermione. I promise or you'll have my head." Harry teased her. He felt that he needed to lighten the mood a bit, "Hogwarts needs to keep the tradition of a headless ghost after all." He teased a bit more.  
  
"Of course. Can I have that in writing please?" He conjured up a piece of parchment and started writing with an imaginary quill, "Harry. Thanks for being here. Besides, it's too hard to break in a new best friend. Between you and Ron I'm good." She started laughing as they walked out the door laughing.  
  
"I am not a dog. Maybe an animal. A farm animal perhaps?" Harry put a hand on his chin to mock think about it. She laughed at him slightly as they met with all of the other guests, including Slytherins.  
  
A/N: I'm still debating whether it will be a happy ending. It has a while to go, but I think I'll let it have that sorta happy sorta not ending.  
  
JOHN MAYER LYRICS  
  
"New Deep"  
  
I'm so alive  
  
I'm so enlightened   
  
I can barely survive  
  
A night in my mind  
  
I've got a plan  
  
I'm gonna find out just how boring I am  
  
And have a good time  
  
Cause ever since I tried   
  
Trying not to find  
  
Every little meaning in my life  
  
It's been fine   
  
I've been cool  
  
With my new golden rule  
  
Numb is the new deep  
  
Done with the old me  
  
And talk is the same cheap it's been  
  
Is there a God?  
  
Why is he waiting?   
  
Don't you think of it odd  
  
When he knows my address?  
  
And look at the stars  
  
Don't they remind you of just how feeble we are?  
  
Well it used to, I guess  
  
Cause ever since I tried  
  
Trying not to find  
  
Every little meaning in my life  
  
It's been fine   
  
I've been cool  
  
With my new golden rule  
  
Numb is the new deep  
  
Done with the old me  
  
And talk is the same cheap  
  
It's been  
  
I'm a new man  
  
I wear a new cologne and  
  
You wouldn't know me if your eyes were closed  
  
I know what you'll say   
  
'This won't last longer than the rest of the day'  
  
But you're wrong this time  
  
You're wrong   
  
Numb is the new deep  
  
Done with the old me  
  
I'm over the analyzing   
  
Tonight  
  
Stop trying to figure it out  
  
(you try to figure, you try to figure it out)  
  
It will only bring you down  
  
You know, I used to be the back  
  
porch poet with my book of rhymes  
  
Always open knowing all the time I'm problably   
  
Never gonna find the perfect rhyme   
  
For 'heavier things' 


	8. Let the Whole Thing Pass Me By

A/N: So this chapter is here, and the story will end in between 1-3 chapter deciding if I want to be nice and have Snape and Herm have a happy ending since this is a WIKTT story, or If I want to do what I really want to do and have a sad ending with a sequel which I already have plans for.. Email me or give me a review with your choice of a thought out evil ending or a sappy nice ending...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Get over it, and leave me alone.  
  
To: Tiffany, Damn girl your conducting stinks... I hope our director doesn't let you conduct again!  
  
Breating In Lightning  
  
Chapter 8: Let The Whole Thing Pass Me By  
  
Tiredly, she fell onto the couch at her new flat room. She had a steady job now thanks to Dumbledore getting her admitted in the Auror training program since she refused to teach for him, and she split the rent with Harry and Ron. They all needed some time together.  
  
It was the day after the party, and luckily it was the weekend so they didn't have training. Tonight was going to be another exciting night for her. Harry, Ron, and herself were getting admitted into the Order. She didn't know if they were trying to be inconsiderate to what she was going through or if they were simply trying to get her mind off things.  
  
Harry was out with Damien while Ron was just sitting there with her reading a magazine, "Mione?" He asked her smiling a bit.  
  
"Yes Ron?" She asked her other best friend, smiling slightly. With just a word, any member of the Weasley family could make you smile.  
  
"How about a game of Wizard's chess?" He asked her not waiting for an answer before summoning his sets. She smiled at him again as he started on his way to beating her.  
  
After a surprisingly long time, Ron won. There they were again, nothing to talk about, pressure in the air. Harry arriving with baby Damien finally seemed to break the silence.  
  
"Harry do you mind watching Damien for me? I have to go talk to Remus and Severus." Before they had a chance to question her about Snape, she had disapperated.  
  
She had to talk to him today. She fiddled with her ring as she approached Remus' classroom. It was a short way away from school started and professors had to be there a month away. She knocked on his door. She heard a muffled "Come in" before she cautiously entered the office.  
  
"If you're looking to talk to Severus, his quarters are on the second floor. I would, however, check his office first." He expected why she was there and was waiting for her to confirm it. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
"Thank you Remus. I'll be off then." She stated blankly as she looked down at her feet on the way out. A long day indeed. 'Time to face the music.' She thought to herself as she hurried down to his door. After what seemed like an incredibly short time, she arrived.  
  
She entered the office without even knocking. He looked up at her for a few minutes without an expression on his face, "Severus?" She asked him as she took a seat that wasn't offered.  
  
"Miss Granger?" He questioned her, not quite sure if she was the same person who he married under such short notice, the same person who he fell in love with then disappeared.  
  
"Severus. I haven't seen you in such a long time." She whispered to him playing with her wedding ring again. He noticed it, and it confirmed his suspicions.  
  
"Mina. What happened? Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me? I was worried. Merlin only knows how many nights I grieved over your supposed death." He started at her expecting her to answer.  
  
"I had to leave... After I had our son..." She paused to look at his face. His usually emotionless face showed so much happiness, grief, everything that it looked like it could burst at any give second.  
  
"You were not pregnant." Severus stated as if it was a fact that she had stupidly forgotten. She wasn't stupid, but there was no way. They used to spell. He still remembered that night since it was definitely one of the best ones of his life.  
  
"No, Severus. You and I thought that I wasn't. Dumbledore fed me some bit about fate intervening with your spell. Rubbish. If I hadn't doubted his mind then I would have thought he did it himself." Hermione stated bitterly.  
  
"Old fool." Severus agreed with her, "So what of this child of mine. I never saw you afterwards so did you leave? You don't quite look pregnant."  
  
"I've had him. Harry is watching him right now." Hermione said softly. She was quite frankly surprised that he wasn't shouting and throwing things at her.  
  
"Well then come on. I have a right to see my child don't I?" Severus grabbed her and started up corridors to outside of Hogwarts.  
  
"Severus I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt any of you. It was Dumbledore's idea. After I had our child, he just sent me on my way." She told Severus as they hurriedly walked out the doors of Hogwarts.  
  
"I understand that, Hermione. I can't however, forgive you for not telling me then. You should have told me. It would have made things quite a bit easier on me." He told her.  
  
Her lip quivered as he replied, "I understand that we will have to work on it, Severus. For our son's sake. I myself don't feel like it is a good idea to be anything more than friends at the moment. If I was in your position I would be more than just a little angry."  
  
"Oh believe me, Hermione, it took quite a bit of self restraint for myself not to start cursing you. Am I right in guessing that no one knows of me being the father?" He asked her as they approached the gate.  
  
"I've told Blaise. Harry and Ron don't know, although I think Harry has a clue." They stopped outside the gates, "Hang onto me since you don't know where the flat is." He grasped her shoulder as she concentrated on Godric's Hollow.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked as she un-warded the doors. She heard Damien laughing in the Harry's bedroom. The laugh came closer so she assumed Harry was coming closer.  
  
"I'm coming with Damien!" He yelled as he opened the door to see Hermione with their potion's master. He shot Hermione a questioning look before returning the glare that Snape was sending his way.  
  
"Damien Zabini?" He asked her as she nodded, "You named my son after my best friend?"  
  
Harry did a double take on what he just heard. If Ron was still here, he would have started cursing Snape and accused him of raping Hermione or something of that sort, "Pass that by me again please."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said noticing that he was standing there. After she took the baby from him, she just lost track of everything else, "Erm... Severus is the father?" She shrugged the reply off questioningly as she handed Severus the child who seemed to be able to tell who its father was.  
  
"Close your mouth Potter, it's very unbecoming of a young auror." Severus sneered as he examined the baby as if it was a potion that wasn't tested to see if it would kill someone. A death potion in a baby perhaps?  
  
Harry just frowned at Snape fingering what seemed to be his wand in his robe sleeve, "I'll be in my room. Call me if you need anything Hermione." Harry fingered his wand pointedly. She frowned at him while Severus just sneered. Harry knew Snape was a member of the order and that he had saved him countless times, but he still could be a muffin, and Harry wasn't afraid to help his friend out since he wasn't Snape's student anymore.  
  
"I really suppose Potter could do something to me." Severus mocked when Harry was in his room. Hermione just stood silently as Severus stopped examining the child and handed it back to her.  
  
"He's not a three foot long essay on the Goblin Rebellion of 1824, Severus. You could actually get a little closer and maybe play with him." Hermione smiled at Damien as he reached out for his father.  
  
"I suppose I should. Have you named a godfather yet?" Severus asked as he refused to let happiness of this child flood him.  
  
"I have accordingly although he doesn't know it yet. Damien Zabini is the perfect person of course." She told him obviously.  
  
"Let's go." He took the baby and went out the front door. She looked at him furiously, "Zabini of course." With that he apperated with their child in his hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
"We are admitting into our circle, three of the bravest young adults I have yet to see." Dumbledore began looking at the three with a smile on his face, "Fighting against Voldemort since they were but young first years," Not one person in the order flinched when Dumbledore said Voldemort, "They have found things that have taken me some 110 years to discover. Who has an objection with these three brave heroic figures joining our fight for peace against Voldemort?" Dumbledore dared anyone to say anything. Out of the back of her eye, Hermione saw Snape take a long swig of the fire whiskey.  
  
"Welcome to the order." Remus spoke happily after Albus bound their hands to some kind of a torch. Hermione looked at Remus then worriedly at Dumbledore who seemed to be even crazier than usual.  
  
'Who objects? This isn't a marriage ceremony you old fool. Hopefully.' Hermione mused to herself. Since they were underage they never got to witness Fred and George's ceremony. 'Ceremony. Maybe they are trying to marry me off.' Hermione thought as she looked to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore took the torch and slid it down to where the fire was hitting the rope that bound their wrists, "The order is a precious group that fights for freedom. By burning this symbol into your skin you show no betrayal." Dumbledore spoke seriously.  
  
'Now it's turning from wedding ceremony to what I suppose a Deatheater ceremony is like. We might as well have some kind of a dark mark binding us to Dumbledore. Next thing you know we'll be killing Muggles. Mad idiot.' Hermione shook her head slightly and looked at him in mild disgust.  
  
Harry and Ron had obviously made some kind of acknowledgment so it was her turn, "Keep going you mad fool." That's what Hermione wanted to say but settled for something more minor, "Yes damn it!" That was enough for Severus to snicker and everyone else to frown.  
  
"Fawkes?" Dumbledore called, ignoring Hermione's comment. The phoenix flew over to the torch and dropped four tears into the flame. Every member of the order that was alive looked at the flame which grew and spread all around the room forming some kind of a barrier. Dumbledore dropped his grip on the torch, and in the center of the room fire came together to burn the binding rope. Fawkes erupted in a loud screech, and a small phoenix symbol appeared on Ron's ankle since he was the only one that was not wearing robes. Hermione and Harry lifted their robes to see a small blue phoenix on their ankles.  
  
Everyone applauded and cheered loudly except for a few select people like Moody and Snape. They all went to the dining room to have their meals. Hermione frowned at the permanent embedment that marked her flesh.  
  
'Gods. Now I'm stuck with this for only Merlin knows how long.' Hermione's frown deepened as she went into the dining room where she could hear Damien screaming loudly at being passed around as if he were an object. 'He's going to be quite a handful having part of Severus's genes.' Hermione slightly smirked at the thought.  
  
She took a seat next to Harry where he smiled at her. He looked at the baby and smirked at her. She just shook her head and smiled slightly. 'I know Harry. I feel for my child too.' Hermione thought when Severus took a seat next to her after he rescued their child from hearing one more word in a baby voice.  
  
"He'll be in Slytherin, this one." Severus mused as everyone started to carry on a conversation. Hermione snorted loudly. No child of hers was going to be a Slytherin, "And I suppose you think he will be a nosy little Gryffindor?" Hermione snorted again. Quite frankly, she expected her son to be a Ravenclaw.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"Blaise?" Hermione called out to make sure she was in the right place. While she had gotten the address from Harry, she still wanted to make sure she was in the right place.  
  
"Yes?" He walked into his living room, and his face darkened, "It's you." He stated dully.  
  
"Just listen to me please. While I was in the past, I did a lot of thinking. I made friends, got to know your parents, I even got to try the dating pool. I guess I was feeling lonely so I went to the first sign of comfort: Seeing Sirius alive.  
  
"We went out for a while after he caught me with a picture of you. I told him all about the future, which I did end up making him believe that I was lying, but I went out with him and I realized that like Harry, I only cared about him in a platonic way. Everything after that was just physical attraction. I loved you. I was just too, too, too..."  
  
"Stupid? Sick? Mentally handicapped?" He jumped in. She ignored him and went on.  
  
"Naïve to see it. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to figure that out. I was wondering if we could at least be friends, and maybe more as we go on."  
  
"What about Snape?" Blaise asked still not looking at her.  
  
"I did love him. We do have a son together. He still has a place in my heart, but so do you." She answered honestly hoping that he wasn't going to take any of this the wrong way.  
  
"Hermione. I'd love it if we could be friends or more.." He smirked the traditional smirk as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Everything was going... Better.  
  
A/N: Sorry to everyone who is dissapointed. I could have done better, but I was just so depressed about Andy but I'm getting better. I still wanna beat his butt for doing drugs, but oh well...  
  
TELL ME IF YOU WANT A HAPPY ENDING OR NOT!!!  
  
Trapt  
  
"Echo"  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
So I'll run away with you by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
  
(Asking why)  
  
I think about your face  
  
And how I fall into your eyes  
  
The outline that I trace  
  
Around the one that I call mine  
  
Time that called for space  
  
Unclear where you drew the line  
  
I don't need to solve this case  
  
And I don't need to look behind  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
  
with all the words I say,  
  
repeating over in my mind,  
  
somethings you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,  
  
an exit to escape is all there is left to find.  
  
[x2]  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
So I'll run away with you by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
  
Until this echo in my mind  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside 


	9. Breathing In Lightning

A/N: Alright folks, last chapter... Epilogue is gonna be added now too... Fucking ff.net wouldn't let me add it now because I got uploading priveledges taken away until 1-21 and I've had this done for a day... There will be a sequel.. It'll prolly be in a different ship.. Just read the eplilogue to find out why It'll be in a diff ship... I've gone for the ending that'll bring a sequel. Thisc chapter is good, but if you have a prob with things like Damien being mentioned or another ship or stuff like that then read but don't flame because I couldn't stay away from experimenting with this other ship.. The sequel will be the first of this other ship... So don't be harsh and definitely review because I'm not posting thr sequel unless I have 50reviews. So until then read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP  
  
To: Bryan.... I ran outta people to dedicate it to and you're one of my close guy friends so here ya go...  
  
Chapter 9: Breathing In Lightning  
  
A big paper airplane flew quite fast into the green sector's main office part. Everyone jumped out of the way as the airplane undid itself quickly. Neville, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Susan Bones looked at her expectedly. The green sector was usually so quiet since it was where the newest Aurors were working, and now they had a message that seemed to be important.  
  
  
  
It's time to test out what you've been preparing for. I know you are all new Aurors, but I need you to come to the main office part in half an hour. Your assignment before we explain everything is to get all potions: killing potions; harmful potions; anything that can be used in the war. This is it children. WAR.  
  
Hermione finished reading and swallowed hard. Everyone looked at her with anticipation written on their faces. She read it out-loud. They took about another minute to process it. This was it.  
  
"Come on let's move." Draco nodded to them as they nodded back. In no time at all , they were jogging back and forth the potions part of the ministry and the main hall while other sectors were gathering other things.  
  
"So this is really it?" Hermione asked as she started shivering. Blaise looked at her sympathetically, and he gave her a big kiss on the lips as he walked to get the last of the potions supplies.  
  
"This is it." It echoed through her mind as if it brought her back to reality. The Order, Severus, Dumbledore, Hogwarts professors, some students, Aurors, families, half the ministry, everyone would be fighting. The Deatheaters, the Dark Lord, Giants who sided with him in the end, half of the population of Dementors, the other half of the ministry would be fighting. Wizards and witches around England, Europe, and the whole world would be fighting in the final battle doing the inevitable and picking sides. This was the end or the beginning.  
  
"Alright we are the last to arrive," The head Auror announced, "but perhaps the most important along with the infamous Order of the Phoenix which we have some members of." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the head lifted their robes and nodded slightly, "Grab some weapons, an invisibility cloak per three people, shrink down some health potions, and some emergency port keys that you can attach with the given password "End of the Beginning" that will transport you if you are too weak to apperate." He grabbed his wand and cast a spell to all of them which transported them to the unwelcoming sight.  
  
The Aurors landed on the hill and looked up the sky which was dark and gloomy as if sensing the war. The air was barely breathable but very clear considering the smoke and ash from spells. Bodies were fighting along the large dead wasteland with some lying motionlessly on the ground with wands strewn.  
  
With no time to notice Dumbledore and Voldemort circling one another on top of a hill where no one dared to enter to circle that was traced from their footsteps, the Aurors were immediately pulled into action.  
  
Hermione quickly rolled onto the ground as a spell went flying past her and hit an unsuspecting seventh year Hogwarts student. Hermione shook her head and muttered a spell to the Deatheater that just dodged it while throwing an unforgivable her way.  
  
Hermione's eyes flared as she saw what the Deatheater was trying to do. It was Gregory Goyle. 'So he wasn't as dumb as I made him out to be at Hogwarts.' Hermione thought as he dodged another one of her spells while she herself dodged a spell that another Deatheater was trying to get her with. There was a large band coming from somewhere to her side, but Hermione learned to keep focused for spells. Goyle turned the large smoky area while Hermione used her opportunity to cast her first killing curse on him. 'Or maybe he is that stupid. Bloody muffin.'  
  
Aurors had full permission to kill any Deatheaters that used an Unforgiveable. She wasn't about to just stun him waiting for someone else to revive him. This was the final battle. It was all or nothing. Her body trembled at what she had done. She had really taken someone else's life. Along with the feeling of fear, came feelings of power. She grasped her wand and continued on.  
  
Hours later, Hermione was still standing tall with her wand outstretched throwing spells in every direction. The black, dusty ground was covered with bodies. Some stunned some dead. She pulled out the invisibility cloak and draped it over herself while casting a temporary shielding charm that drained much of her power.  
  
Swiftly, she ran to where she saw Dumbledore. She was almost at the top. 'Come on, Granger. If you can go through 36 hours of child birth you can handle this.' She tripped on a loose branch and fell to the ground, he invisibility cloak ripping into shreds.  
  
"Granger again I see. Remember me from the department of mysteries?" Hermione quickly stood up to see Bellatrix Lestrange with a smirk on her face. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder that she knew to be Harry's, "Aww and Potter. Do we have a reunion here or are you just waiting to join your dear godfather?" Bellatrix let out a shrill laugh.  
  
"He could have taken care of you if you hadn't played dirty. You're nothing but a coward." Harry's venom was unmistakable to the most oblivious person in the galaxy as a tiny bit of spit landed on Lestrange's face.  
  
"I'm the coward? I remember clearly that it was you who would not fight me, Potter." She let out a bit of temper as she stepped closer to Hermione and Harry, "I dueled fairly, baby Potter. So go on and run to mummy. Wait a second here, you can't. She's dead, and I was there."  
  
"Crucio!" Harry yelled so loudly that Hermione swore that everyone could within three countries could hear. Lestrange fell to the ground, and withered in pain as that spider in fourth year had, "And this time... I really mean it." Harry spat again.  
  
There are three things that will get Harry angry: Talking about Sirius badly, talking about Lily and James' death, and talking bad about his friends. Managing to do those three things in just ten short minutes would result in great pain. Literally. On top of that, being that one that was responsible for Sirius's death and perhaps his parent's was not a good position to be in.  
  
"Finish her, Harry." Hermione said kicking Lestrange in the stomach, "Any last words?" Hermione asked as Harry glared at her.  
  
"It was so much more pleasurable to kill my cousin than you could ever have killing me..." Before she even had a chance to finish the word kill, Harry had cast the spell that left her lying lifelessly on the ground. As I hugged Harry, I felt hot tears on my skin. Whether they were mine or his, I didn't know.  
  
"You had every right to do that. She's killed so many people, and Aurors have every right to kill." She choked as she said that word, the feelings of power from her first kill still with her.  
  
"This isn't just that, Hermione. I would have killed her if I hadn't the right to do so. Bloody hell, Hermione, I enjoyed it." He spoke without an ounce of regret in his voice, just the venom in his voice from what she had said about Sirius.  
  
"Come on." She grasped onto his hand and led him up the hill with newfound strength. The light rain that had started prior quickly became a fast downpour that clouded vision more than a couple of meters away.  
  
' For the better.' Hermione thought thinking that she didn't want to see more bodies fall on the ground in the great struggle to end this dark time. The thunder rumbled loudly as they could finally hear voices on top of the depressed hill.  
  
"...are still circling one another as if we're some kind of Chinese Muggle wrestlers. Come on Oh-So-Great-Dumbledore-that-he-who-must-not-be-named-because-of-the-name-fears. I'm curious, Dumbledore." Voldemort stopped circling and threw a spell which Dumbledore dodged incredibly easily.  
  
"Tom, I never trusted you." Dumbledore spoke solemnly, "I've given you too many chances to redeem yourself. I would fight you if I could, but a certain prophecy says I cannot be the one to defeat you." Dumbledore said still not bringing out his wand.  
  
Before Hermione could stop him, Harry launched several spells with great speed at Voldemort. "So a boy is what you use to try and fight me? The Great Tom Marvolo Riddle is to be defeated by a mere child who has barely become an adult?" Voldemort teased.  
  
"Harry is twice the man you ever hope to be, Voldemort!" Hermione yelled at him with her wand outstretched as everyone else finally notice her.  
  
"Mudblood dares to speak my name. What fools taught you? Mudblood, oh dear Mudblood. Go run home to your Muggles because I swear on Grindelwald that you will die soon enough." Hermione just glared at him with such intense hatred that lightning surrounded her, "No? Nagini!" He yelled as the snake tried to gain access to her. The snake scuttled back down the hill, not daring to come close to her anymore.  
  
"Do not swear on Grindelwald." A ghostly voice echoed through the lightning and thunder. A huge gust of wind raised Hermione slightly off the ground while the same happened to Harry. Dumbledore smirked a knowing smile while Voldemort looked mildly frightened.  
  
Breathing in lightning, Hermione and Harry's wands dropped to the ground. "Hermione?" Harry asked as she looked at him, unsure of what was happening herself.  
  
"Don't be afraid." The same voice from before boomed through the lightning again as a face appeared in the clouds above, "You know quite well yourself, Riddle, that I was framed." Grindelwald boomed at him. With an unknown incantation a lightning bolt flew into Hermione and Harry while everyone who was still alive and kicking watched what was happening. Unable to flee, Harry threw another unknown spell at Voldemort and killed him.  
  
"Is it over?" Hermione asked as she landed back on the ground. 'All the pain, all the suffering, everything... Could it truly be finished?'  
  
"It's over." Harry echoed to everyone while the Aurors found great strength and stunned the remaining Deatheaters.  
  
A/N: Alright this is the last chapter and I'm also adding the epilogue.. I have the sequel planned out already and I've decided to go with the evil ending which you will find in the epilogue so if you're planning on flaming for any death of anyone or mentioning another ship or focusing on Herm's and Sev's son for a short short epilogue then don't read the epilouge.  
  
Eve 6 Lyrics  
  
"Think Twice" (The inspiration to the story)  
  
When all is said and done  
  
And dead does he love you  
  
The way that I do  
  
BREATHING IN LIGHTNING  
  
Tonight's for fighting  
  
I feel the hurt so physical  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around no more  
  
She spreads her love  
  
She burns me up  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said enough  
  
Enough by now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
Wait till the day you finally see  
  
I've been here waiting patiently  
  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
  
She cried on my shoulder begging please  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around no more  
  
She spreads her love  
  
She burns me up  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said enough  
  
Enough by now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
What is it you really want  
  
I'm tired of asking  
  
You're gone I'm wasted  
  
When I showed up and he was there  
  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
  
And as we speak I'm going down  
  
Cause she spread her love  
  
And burnt me up  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said enough  
  
Enough by now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around no more 


	10. I Won't Say Goodbye Anymore

A/N: Yes it has come for the end... I am sad to say this is the end and I loved writing my first SS/HG story and while it was hard at times I kept going and wouldn't allow myself to stop. It might be a while before I write another one but I will if and only if I get fifty reviews at least... That's not too much to ask is it? Not at all..  
  
Warning: Death, New ship, More death, Draco and Hermione being *gasp* friends, another new ship, flash forward  
  
Disclaimer: Never owned it, never will..  
  
Dedicated to: It was a tough choice to who to dedicate it to, but my final decision is to dedicate it to my beloved 6' 1" tom felton. I love you.. Lmao  
  
Here it goes folks.  
  
Epilogue: I won't say goodbye any more  
  
Hermione let several tears slip down her red cheeks from her puffy eyes. Words around her just flew by while she heard some like "Former Head Girl" "Sister to brothers" and "Great Future" sting her heart.  
  
She turned to see an entire clan of red haired folks crying their eyes out while Ron just stood still as stone. She was about to walk over to hug him when a firm hand was placed on her arm preventing her from going anywhere.   
  
"Virginia Annabelle Weasley will not be forgotten." With that, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Arthur Weasley, and Dumbledore closed the casket gently and took it outside where the hole was already there with the headstone laying there.  
  
She looked down heartlessly as she heard loud sobs coming from Mrs. Weasley who was nowhere near being over her only daughter's demise. She turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing right where she was. He had a pained look on his normally stone face. Draco grasped his wife's casket on an empty end and nodded to Hermione.  
  
She wouldn't let herself cry. Either that was it, or she had no more tears to shed. So many funerals in such a short time, and now she finds out her best woman friend died in the war? She swallowed deeply and grasped harder onto the casket as she continued walking.  
  
A year later, Hermione was relatively happy with her best friends and a wonderful job. She had everything. Love. Happiness. No wars to fight, yet here she was again with a bottle of Firewhiskey in her study. Her husband walked up to her, knowing what was happening.  
  
"How are you?" Blaise tilted his head slightly to the side in sympathy. She shook the question off. So many people showed her sympathy. She didn't need sympathy. She needed to stupid time turner to take her back to Voldemort's time so she could kill him herself. She needed Dumbledore to just have killed Tom when he had the shot to.  
  
"I will be fine." She stated, opting for a calm approach rather than just to start screaming at Blaise. It wasn't his fault at all. "You know I would have killed myself if someone hadn't needed me." Hermione stated. Perhaps there was a reason for the contraceptive charm not working.  
  
"Don't even start that Hermione. You're better than to be so selfish as to try and kill yourself when so many people love you." Blaise raised his voice a bit but backed off slightly, "I know you're upset. We're all upset. We just need to get through this together."   
  
"You're right. Of course you are. I'm just pitying myself. I'll be fine. That's a promise." She smiled at Blaise and apperated to the Snape Manor. There was one last thing she had to take care of.  
  
"Severus. I do love you. I still did. I'm in love with you. I'm here to tell you I'm mad at you for leaving. You had no right to leave you're son here with me. You shouldn't have fought for us all. You shouldn't have gotten the class one Order of Merlin for this. You shouldn't have left." She shouted at him.  
  
A gust of wind seemed to be the only answer she was getting so she continued, "How could you have done so many great things in your lifetime yet be so unknown? How could you have taken my heart for eternity, and taken my wedding vows and still be the man everyone else hated? How could you have done this to me?" Hermione fell to the ground in tears, looking at the tombstone.  
  
"I love you Merlin dammit. Come back please. I love Blaise and Damien even calls him father. Father was his first word you know. It should have been directed towards you. You were my soul mate and you left. You left me. How could you? How dare you? Why would you? Why did you feel like you had to redeem yourself?" Hermione sobbed loudly to the ground with all the black roses on it. Black roses were his favorite.  
  
"Git. I love you so much. Once I'm up there with you, you're not going to hear the end of it. I love you, Severus. I love you." She stood up from the ground and almost saw his shadow leaning so poised against a willow. She shook her head and left.  
  
"Come on mum, did you have to embarrass me like that?" Damien huffed at his mother, "Couldn't you have stopped teaching potions for just seven years? Tell me the truth mum, Uncle Ron says it's the most painful thing ever, is he bluffing?"  
  
"Nope. They cut open your skull and exam your brain for hours before putting it back in." Hermione mused with her spunky eleven year old son. She was going to owl Blaise the second he was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Can't I go to Durmstrang?" He whined as his mother turned her attention to all the first years.  
  
"Please follow me, first years to be sorted into your houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor." She said 'Gryffindor' a little more enthusiastically. She led them all into the hall where Minerva McGonagall was sitting as Headmaster for her first year ever. Dumbledore had to tend to some things and would be back second term, "Sit on the stool and be sorted."  
  
Tenth year anniversary,  
  
Since the war ended,  
  
We have a new batch,  
  
To teach until they match,  
  
To learn the about the emotionally wounded.  
  
You can be sorted into Ravenclaw,  
  
Here they will be the best in all learning,  
  
To outsmart the rest,  
  
With fair games and class,  
  
Is the mission we have here.  
  
Hufflepuff dear Hufflepuff,  
  
Helga said she'd teach them all,  
  
To stick together,  
  
To be loyal and brave,  
  
Of course,  
  
That's what they're all about.  
  
Gryffindor are the brave at heart,  
  
They chose the side they were on,  
  
They fought to the end,  
  
And never doubted the ultimate end,  
  
They chose to be victorious.  
  
Slytherins are very cunning,  
  
They surprised us in the end,  
  
The real true Slytherins,  
  
Were the best warriors on our side.  
  
I chose not the rhyme this year,  
  
I wanted to be taken seriously with my speech,  
  
I pass my condolences,  
  
To all that were lost,  
  
But what do I know?  
  
I'm just the sorting hat.  
  
Hermione was the first to clap to the sorting hat. This was a very unusual speech the sorting hat gave, and it was very unlike itself. She hoped the first years weren't scared of the school, but at the same time she couldn't help but be brought back to ten years prior.  
  
The sorting started and Hermione applauded all students politely while she cheered on new Gryffindors. She paid attention to a silver haired girl with stunning blue eyes.  
  
"There is my little angel." Draco whispered to her uncharacteristically while he waved to her. She was Ginny and Draco's child. She smirked at Draco and waved to her godmother. She was named godmother of Ginny's child by Ginny while she opted to name Draco godfather so her son wouldn't call his grandfather his godfather also. She thought back to Ginny and now noticed the great smile that took place of the smirk. This was truly Ginny's child.  
  
"Slytherin!" Draco jumped up and applauded loudly while the little girl smirked at her father. Hermione laughed outloud while Draco jumped back down in his seat.  
  
"Truly a Malfoy." Hermione whispered as Draco nodded and smirked.  
  
Finally they were approaching the last name which just happened to be her son's, "Zabini, Damien." Hermione used a spell which she had heard from Draco so she could listen in on his thoughts.  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Who is Snape?" Damien's thoughts interrupted the hat.  
  
"What do you mean who is Snape?" The hat asked. The whole world was doing something weird today.  
  
"Did I stutter?" Hermione smiled to Draco. Her son's attitude resembled his father's.  
  
"I see. So you could be in any of the four houses. Do you have a preference?" The hat asked not wanting to burrow into Damien's mind.  
  
"Not Hufflepuff." Hermione smiled recalling that she had the same thoughts.  
  
"Ravenclaw would be suitable. So would Gryffindor. You certainly are Hermione Granger's child. It better be Slytherin!" The hat said the last word aloud as Damien went to join Eliza Malfoy.  
  
  
  
"A Slytherin." Draco snickered while Hermione slapped him on the head playfully. This was going to be a great year... Slytherin.  
  
A/N: Alright so the sequel might be.. Don't kill me... Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger... Anyway I'm not sure and you can vote on it but I'm not posting until I get 50reviews at least... And I have the first chapter written!!  
  
BLINDSIDE LYRICS  
  
"Pitiful"  
  
as I recall when my stomach turned   
  
and I was hiding away from myself   
  
away from you   
  
like nothing but something was terribly wrong   
  
and I admit that I was only waiting for the right time (right time)   
  
right moment for you to look away   
  
though you never did I pretended for a while   
  
so I could walk where I don't belong   
  
I remember every word you said   
  
come back in time come back   
  
and I remember I would soon be dead  
  
now so pitiful so pitiful   
  
but I know as they hammered those nails   
  
into your beautiful hands   
  
your eyes they tried to search for mine   
  
but I look away   
  
now your eyes are the only thing that can save me   
  
I'm still afraid of them piercin'   
  
you break into my prison   
  
just pretended for a while   
  
my soul is sad and I walk away   
  
I remember every word you said   
  
come back in time come back   
  
and I remember I would soon be dead  
  
now so pitiful so pitiful   
  
pitiful   
  
pitiful   
  
pitiful   
  
pitiful   
  
so pitiful   
  
and I remember every word you said   
  
but this time I won't look away   
  
and I remember every word you said   
  
and this time I won't look away   
  
and I remember every word you said   
  
come back in time come back   
  
and I remember I would soon be dead  
  
now so pitiful so pitiful   
  
and I remember every word you said (pitiful)   
  
come back in time come back (pitiful)   
  
and I remember I would soon be dead (pitiful)   
  
now so pitiful so pitiful 


End file.
